You Better Beware
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Kelly's Angels gets into trouble when they are helping out an old friend of Janet's. Janet will be reliving her past while trying to stay alive, and in the same time, Kris is dealing with her twins. R&R please :D Chap 16 is M-rated! Complete!
1. Prologue

**As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella, Sarah and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

**The story takes place after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
The title, idea and the small note here in the beginning comes from Abba's song "Tiger".  
**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**You Better Beware**

_The city is a jungle, you better take care  
Never walk alone after midnight  
If you don't believe it you better beware_

_Of me._

**Prologue.**

`I need to kill her. I need it. I need to do it now.´

A tall, dark figured walked fast down the alley. He had his hands in his pockets of the long black coat, one of his hands was holding a tight grip around the knife that was laying inside of the deep pocket. The LA dodgers cap on his head had been pushed down so he could hardly see anything. But he didn't want to see anything either. He didn't need to. He knew where he was going. And he knew what he was about to do. And the cap also stopped other people from accidentally catch a glimpse of his face. He didn't want anyone to look at him. As that thought crossed his mind, he instantly took his hands out of his pockets, pulling the high collar of his coat higher towards his face.

His feet were wet, he was only wearing thin sneakers, and since it had been raining during the night, the alley was filled with deep puddles. He didn't even notice when the cold rainwater found its way all in to his toes. He didn't notice the water splashing up on his legs when he stepped in the puddles. He only had one thing in mind.

An evil smile spread on his face as he watched two women at the end of the alley, out on the sidewalk. They were both slim and tall, and the short skirts gave the illusion of legs for days. The fact that both the women also wore 5 inch stiletto heals helped the illusion too. One of the girls pulled up a package of smokes and gave one cigarette to the other girl, before lighting her own, then letting her friend borrow the lighter. The man decided to lie back until one of them left. He didn't want them both. He only needed one of them. He hoped that the black hair girl would be the one leaving, he preferred blondes. The black haired Asian was beautiful, no doubt about it, but the blondie was better. He wanted her. He needed her. He felt a need to remove her from the streets. He was going to save her. He tightened his grip around the knife when the blonde woman put the cigarette to her mouth, inhaling deeply before letting out a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"You're a devil, I quit this!" The Asian woman, Tracy, told Mischa as she inhaled another breath of smoke.

"There's no fun smoking alone." Mischa smiled, leaning her back towards the brick wall, showing off her long legs towards the cars driving by on the street. She needed to make her living, but it had been a slow night this far. But it was still two hours until midnight, she knew that the men usually didn't stop by until a few hours later. Her friend Tracy knew the same thing.

"Misch, I'm going to get home for a few hours and get some sleep, and I'll meet you out here within a few hours, okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Mischa said, smiling to her friend.

"Be careful." Tracy smiled, kissing her friend on the cheek.

"Always am hon, always am."

* * *

The man in the alley smiled when he watched the Asian woman let her smoke drop to the wet pavement, before stepping on it with the high heels, and then turned on her heel and walked away down the road. He waited for a while before walking up to the blonde woman who was now alone. All alone.

"Hello." He said as he came closer.

She jumped slightly, she wasn't prepared that someone would come from behind her. Her mind was out in the traffic and on the sidewalk. She looked surprised and slightly scared at first, but almost immediately she broke out into a flirtatious smile.

"Hello sir, looking for some company tonight?" She said, dropping her cig into a puddle of water, walking up to him. She lifted his baseball cap slightly and met his eyes. She immediately dropped her mouth, eyes staring out in shock and horror, and she was just about to turn around and run when he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer, putting her back towards his chest, and put his hand over her mouth. She was kicking and screaming, but he was well trained, and she was thin and underweight, he didn't have a problem pulling her into the dark alley. He pulled her in deeper, still holding his hand hard over her mouth. As they got to the end of the alley, where it divided into two alleys, he dropped her to the ground, kicking her over so she was lying on her stomach. He then sat down on her back, quickly putting his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, then he pulled up his knife.

* * *

About three hours later, around an hour after midnight, Tracy was walking down the street again, to her and Mischa's corner. She had been able to get some sleep, and now felt fresh and relaxed to go out and get money for the rent and maybe some food in the morning. As she came up to the corner, she looked around for Mischa for a second. Her eyes got stuck on the dumpster about thirty feet into the alley. The thing that caught her eyes was the 5 inch stiletto heel attached to a female leg, hanging out of the dumpster.


	2. Asking for help

**Yeah, this maybe starts out a little slow, but don't worry .. It will escalate ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1.**

"How did it go with that guy last weekend by the way?" Janet smiled as she looked at Sandra, pouring white wine into three glasses.

Sandra didn't answer, she just shot Janet an angry look as she put a handful of popcorn into her mouth. But the smile that later spread on her face made the others realize that it had went well. Melissa who was lying on the couch smiled and grabbed the glass of wine when Janet handed it to her.

"Hey, how come the two of you get so much more wine than I?" She said, a hurt look in her face.

"You are still recovering, you know your doctor said no alcohol." Janet grinned and patted Melissa's head before handing Sandra the other glass.

Melissa sighed, then tasted the wine she'd been given as Janet took a third glass to herself before sitting down on the floor. Melissa leaned her head back to the armrest of the couch, closing her eyes a second. It had been two months since she had been badly injured during a shooting, and she had been at the hospital for nearly three weeks before she had been able to finally get home, she had been so sick of that hospital room by the time. Janet, Sandra and her parents had been there during visiting hours, and they had left a lot of books for her to read, at least she had something to do. But after finishing up about 10 books, she just wanted to get home. And now she had been home for a month, but had been cleared by her doctor two days ago that she was allowed to go back to work on Monday. She had wanted to go back to work several weeks ago but Kelly had been very strict with her – she was not allowed back until her doctor said she was healed. She was looking forward to get something to do during the days, even if the office had been quite slow the last weeks according to Sandra and Janet, just basic stuff.

Now they were at Janet's place, celebrating that Melissa was getting back and just having a girl's night with good wine and popcorn. As Sandra and Janet put their glasses towards their mouths, and the house got quiet, Melissa heard music on low volume being played. "_Streetlife serenades, never sang on stages. Needs no orchestration, melody come easy. Midnight masquerader, shoppin' center heroes. Child of Eisenhower, new world celebrator…" _Melissa smiled, Janet was crazy about Billy Joel, of course she would be playing his album `song's in the attic´ in the background.

"So tell us about the guy!" Janet laughed, punching Sandra slightly.

"I will not!"

"Oh come on, we'll be nice." Melissa smiled.

"No, you will not and you know it."

"Do we need to tell Kelly to look for a new Angel?" Janet grinned.

"No, it's nothing serious. I was just having some fun." Sandra giggled. "And he wanted to have some fun too."

"Did you…?"

"No, gosh! What do you take me for?" Sandra said, hitting Janet with the pillow she was leaning towards.

"Then what did you do?"

"We went bowling."

"Playing sports with a guy… Did you win?"

"No, well, I let him win, men get so sad when they lose." Sandra laughed.

* * *

A few hours and half the bottle later, the girls were still laughing and joking around with each other. They loved each others company, they never had a boring minute together. Janet and Sandra were dancing on the livingroom floor, Melissa was seated in the couch, bending over from laughing so hard. Suddenly they all stopped as there was a knock on the door, and Janet gave the others a confused look before she walked out into the hall. Who would visit her by this time of the night? She walked up to the door, and looked out through the peephole. She then quickly pulled up the door and stared at the woman in front of her.

"Tracy, what happened?"

Tracy didn't answer her, she was crying hysterically and Janet put her hands around Tracy waist as she slid to the floor.

"Hey, girl, what's wrong?" Janet said as Tracy put her head towards Janet's chest, and Janet put her arms around her shoulders, rocking her back and forth.

"Someone killed her." Tracy whispered. Janet looked down at her, and then put her face between her hands, forcing Tracy to look at her.

"Who killed who?"

"I don't know…" Tracy hiccuped before leaning down her head again. Janet brushed her hair as she looked up at Melissa and Sandra who were standing in the door.

"I believe I get to start working early." Melissa stated.

* * *

Half an hour and a glass of wine later, Tracy had curled up in the couch next to Janet, Melissa was in an armchair and Sandra was on the floor.

"I'm sorry guys for busting in on you like this… I didn't know where to go."

"Don't worry about it, we want to help you." Sandra smiled gently.

"Yes hon, you did the right thing coming here." Janet said, her hand on Tracy's back.

"Thanks… Well, I guess I need to explain everything." Tracy smiled thankfully, taking a deep breath. "I'm Tracy and I work downtown as…" Tracy looked down at herself, looking at her very short shirt and the sweater showing off a deep cleavage. She wore net stockings and boots with the high heels. She smiled a little as she looked up at Sandra and Melissa. "Well, I think you understand. I met up with a friend of mine a couple of hours ago, I went home to get some sleep before I headed out again and when I walked back down towards our corner I walked pass this dumpster… And I found her… inside of it."

"Have you talked to the police?"

"No, I just ran away, you know I don't like cops… And I didn't know what to do and then I remembered you live here so I thought you maybe could help me." Tracy said, looking up at Janet, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course I can. But we need to call the police so they can retrieve the body and close off the scene and then look for evidence of what happened." Janet said, looking up at the others.

"I'm on it." Sandra said, rising to her feet, walking out into the kitchen were Janet's phone was located.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the three angels and Tracy met up with the police down by Tracy's corner. Tracy had borrowed a jacket from Janet, and they stayed close to each other. The cops were asking questions, CSI's were looking the scene over and the coroner was checking the body.

"Do we need to be here?" Tracy whispered to Janet.

Janet looked at her, before turning to one of the officers.

"Officer? Can we head home? And meet up with you in the morning and speak things through about what happened?"

"Of course." The officer smiled, and Janet yelled for her two friends who were busy looking the crime scene over. When Janet called for them, they both rose to their feet and walked up to her and Tracy.

"Let's go home and get some rest. We'll call Kelly in the morning and tell her to meet up with us."

"Sounds like a good idea." Melissa nodded, and Sandra agreed too.

"Yeah. Let's head home."

Janet turned to Tracy.

"Do you want to stay at my place?"

Tracy nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I don't." Janet smiled, putting a hand on her Tracy's shoulder, dragging her to the car.

Melissa got into the car, since she was the one who only had had one glass of wine, the others were not that sober. She drove Sandra home, before dropping off Tracy and Janet, then headed home to her place to get some sleep.


	3. Just making sure

**Chapter 2.**

"Ella! Now!"

Ella sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Kelly was sitting by the table, helping Sarah to eat her breakfast. Ella sat down on one of the chairs, pouring juice into a glass, and grabbing the already finished sandwiches from the plate. She looked up at her mother, and Kelly smiled gently at her, her head leaning to the side.

"What took you so long?" Kelly asked her oldest.

"I hate waking up so early." Ella sighed, yawning. "When is it weekend again?"

"Tomorrow honey, tomorrow you can sleep longer."

Ella shined up into a bright smile, chewing her sandwich.

"Will we go to Kris tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah!" Ella smiled, in the same time as the phone called. Kelly put down Sarah's spoon and walked up to the phone.

"Yeah, hallo?"

"Hi, Kelly, it's Janet. A friend of mine is in trouble, she could really use our help. Meet us at the office about an hour to talk it through?"

"Sure thing. Have you talked to the others?"

"They were with me yesterday when my friend showed up so they know about it."

"Good. I'll meet you at the office." Kelly said, looking at her watch, suddenly realizing that Ella would miss her bus if she didn't hurry up. She hung up the phone, and not long after, Ella was on the bus. Kelly decided to get Sarah to the daycare early so she could make a stop on the way to the office.

* * *

About twenty minutes later she pulled up to a small house with a beautiful garden. The thing Kelly loved the best about it was a swing hung up in a huge oak by the back of the house. She knew that her angel loved sitting there, reading a book in the shade of the tree. Kelly smiled when she saw the black mustang parked on the driveway, it meant her angel was still at home. Kelly walked out of the car and rang the doorbell, and a minute later, Melissa opened the door.

"Hi Kell!" She smiled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Janet called me about a case, and said we should meet up at the office."

"Yeah, but I still have…" Melissa said, beginning to look at her watch.

"Don't worry, you're not late. I just wanted to have a word with you before we leave for the office."

"Sure. Come on in." Melissa said, realizing she hadn't let Kelly in yet.

Kelly walked past Melissa and they both sat down in the beautiful livingroom. It was exclusively decorated, with mahogany furniture, and beautiful paintings on the walls, which Kelly knew from earlier that Melissa had painted by herself. Next to the couch, on a smaller table, was a vase with two beautiful red roses, and next to it was a big black and white photograph showing the three angels together.

"What's on your heart?" Melissa smiled, grabbing an orange from the bowl on the table, holding several different types of fruits.

"I just want to make sure that you're ready to go back."

"Kelly, you don't remember me nagging you the last couple of weeks that I want to get back into the action?"

"I remember, and the doctor faxed me the papers about agreeing on letting you work. But being physically ready doesn't mean you're mentally ready."

"Kelly, I'm fine."

"Mel, I just want to make sure that if you feel the least worried or nervous during the case, you let me know. I need to know if you're not ready. Now maybe everything seems fine, but what about you're suddenly standing in a room and a man holds a gun to your head? Getting shot is not a simple thing to go through, trust me, I've been shot twice, and the most important thing you can do is to talk to us. If you feel you don't want to go out on the stake outs, you just tell me. I rather have you going home than having someone shot because you freeze when you need to think fast on your feet, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I promise you I will let you know if I want out. I will not risk anyone else getting hurt for trusting me, if I feel that I can't be trusted."

"Good." Kelly smiled. "Then welcome back to work."

Melissa smiled, popping a piece of the orange into her mouth.

"You were shot twice?" Melissa then asked, and Kelly looked up at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. First time was during my first year with Charlie, a boy I was looking after found a gun when we were at the amusement park, and for some reason he fired it towards me. Left a graze on my forehead, I'm nothing but lucky to be alive."

Melissa couldn't help but to study Kelly's forehead, and Kelly left out a soft giggle.

"Amazingly it didn't even leave a mark. That still amazes me, I don't know how it came to that."

Melissa smiled, meeting Kelly's eyes.

"Working for Charlie is dangerous, and don't ever feel that you can't get out. If you want to work with something else, you just tell me, okay? You don't have to work another day if you feel it's too dangerous."

"Thank you Kelly, but I have no plans on getting out, at least not now." Melissa smiled.

"Okay." Kelly smiled back. "Now, let's go to the office before the others send out APB's on us."

* * *

When Kelly and Melissa came to the office, Janet, Tracy and Sandra were already there. Sandra handed Kelly and Melissa each a cup of coffee as they walked in.

"Trace, this is Kelly Garrett, our mentor." Janet smiled, gesturing towards Kelly. "And Kell, this is Tracy, an old friend of mine."

Kelly shook hands with the woman, who was completely dressed in black – black jeans and a small black top, then black sneakers to match. Kelly had a distinct feeling that Tracy had spent the night at Janet's place and then borrowed clothes from her.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kelly smiled gently as the four women sat down in the couch, Kelly sat down next to the desk, dialing Charlie. It didn't take long before his voice came out through the speaker box.

"Good morning Angels."

"Good morning Charlie." The three angels in the couches chorused.

"I get it that we have a new case?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. I have a friend her, her name is Tracy, and she found a friend of hers in a dumpster last night." Janet said, putting a supportive arm around Tracy's shoulders."

"Have you informed the police?"

"Yes, we were down there last night, I called them. We said we would speak to them now today at the station, see what the CSI's and the coroner found."

"That sounds like a good idea. Go on Angels. Keep me updated."

"Always do Charlie, always do." Kelly smiled, hanging up the phone. Charlie needed to be informed about what was going on, but as he had earlier explained, Kelly made decisions of where to go and what to do next.

"Well, okay, let's go down to the police station."

* * *

Not long after, Kelly, Sandra and Melissa walked inside at the police station. Janet had decided to drive Tracy home to her place, and then meet up with the others. By the time Janet got there, they others were speaking with the two CSI's that had been working last night.

"She was murdered a little bit further down the alley, we found a lot of blood there. But there's no other traces of anything else, he was very careful. There is so hand- or fingerprint on anything in the alley or on her clothes. She was stabbed several times, and died from blood loss and internal bleeding."

"Anything else?"

"Well, we've talked to the coroner, and he said that she was stabbed in the neck, between the atlas and the axis vertebras. This made her paralyzed immediately, but it didn't kill her. He then raped her and when he was finished he stabbed her several times until she died, and then he put her in the dumpster, brought the knife with him and left. We spoke around last night for hours, no one saw or heard anything."

"Did you find any seed or so when you did a rape kit?" Melissa asked.

"No, nothing, but she has definitely been raped."

"Okay. So we don't have anyone who saw her with any men, she is the only one who could identify him but she's in a morgue. We don't have any clues at all. Where do we go from here?" Sandra asked.

"You're with us on the case?" The CSI asked.

"Of course. Our boss should be calling your boss by now if he hasn't done it already. In the meantime, here's my card. Give me a call if you get anything." Kelly said.

"Absolutely. And you do the same I hope?"

"Of course."


	4. When the past comes back

**Chapter 3.**

Around 5 pm, they all had grown very frustrated. They had been out all day asking people on the street, searching the alleys, but there was no clues what so ever of whom this man was. Kelly felt the need of getting something into her stomach, there was no use working on an empty stomach, Jill had thought her that.

"Okay. Let's take a break and go out and have some dinner. My girls are already with a babysitter tonight." Kelly suggested.

"Great idea. How's buying?" Sandra smiled.

"Charlie." Kelly grinned as they walked downstairs to their cars.

* * *

"This fish is fantastic, we need to get to this place more times." Melissa smiled, scraping away the last pieces off her plate.

They had all finished their main courses and now a waitress came up to them, holding a drink on a tray.

"Ms Wanner?"

Janet looked up at the waitress.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I have a drink to you from the older man in the bar." The waitress said, looking back over her shoulder towards the bar where a man was sitting, looking towards Janet.

He had a high collar that covered everything up to his nose, and the LA dodgers cap covered his eyes. When he was sitting down, the long, dark coat almost reached the floor. Janet felt her heart stop when she looked at him. Even though the clothes, she knew exactly who that was. She took her eyes away from the man and looked up at the waitress.

"Please take this back and tell the man to get out of here or I'll call the cops." Janet said, her voice cracking. The angels look at her, they had never seen Janet breaking down, which she was doing, fast.

The waitress just nodded before she walked away to the bar, and she said a few words to the man. The man nodded slowly without looking at the waitress before he swept down his whisky, and then walked with firm steps over to where the angels were sitting. By the time he'd reached the table, Janet felt like she was about to pass out from too little air. Kelly, Melissa and Sandra noticed how horrified Janet looked the closer he came, and when he was just a couple of feet away from the table, all three of them were standing up, covering Janet who was shaking like a leaf, and all three of them also held their hands on the guns in the waistbands. All three of them had a very serious look in their faces, and the man didn't have to be a mind reader to understand that they were saying `you touch her and you're dead.´ The man lifted his hands in defense, but didn't look up under the baseball cap once.

"Janie, I just want to talk."

Janet was staring down into her plate, fighting the tears on the edge of breaking out. Sandra looked back at Janet for a second before looking up at the man, irritated that she couldn't see his face.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I suggest you get out before we make you."

"What can you do to me?" The man said with a dark voice. Sandra still couldn't see his face, but she could feel the evil grin he had on all the way into her bones.

Sandra pulled up her gun, just waving it to the man, without really showing it up – she didn't want to spread panic inside the restaurant.

"I know how to use my claws. Trust me. Get out."

"You can't do anything to me. Just wait and I'll show you." The man said, before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Kelly, Melissa and Sandra looked at him until he left the building, then turned to Janet. She was holding onto the table, shaking, her lower lip was trembling and the tears had begun streaming down. Sandra hurried to her friend and put her arms around her, brushing her hair.

"Ssch, we're here, it's alright…"

* * *

About thirty minutes later they all gathered up in the couches at the office.

"Here you go hon." Sandra said, handing Janet a cup of coffee before she slid down in the couch next to her. Kelly and Melissa sat down in the opposite couch, both of them holding some coffee in their hands. Janet had a blanket around her shoulder, staring down at her feet, and Sandra put an arm around her shoulder. Janet looked up and when she met Sandra's worried eyes, she felt it was time to explain.

"That… he… my…"

"Jane. Take your time. We're not in a hurry." Sandra smiled, pulling Janet closer. Janet put her head towards Sandra's shoulder, taking a few deep breaths.

"That was my dad." Janet then whispered.

"Your dad?" Sandra asked, looking down at her friend, gently brushing her hair.

Janet just nodded her head.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in such a long time and it just took me by surprise. I… I thought he was in jail…"

"He's supposed to be in jail?" Melissa asked.

Janet didn't speak much about her past, but she had told them once that her father was a mean alcoholic who beat Janet whenever he had the chance. She had spent her growing up avoiding him, or at least avoiding his fists.

"Yeah, he was sent there after he killed my sister."

This made everyone in the room stop breathing for a few seconds before they all came back to present.

"He did what?" Melissa asked, she had not heard this before.

"He killed my kid sister when I was 14, she was 11. I… I watched him… beat her… to death… in the kitchen." Janet whispered, doing her best to keep her voice steady as she remembered the scene in her head, but the pain made it impossible. Sandra held her hard as Janet just broke down, putting her head into Sandra's lap. Melissa moved over and sat behind Janet, putting her arms around Janet's stomach, her head towards her friends back. Kelly took a deep breath before walking over to the desk, calling Charlie.

"Townsend."

"Charlie, it's Kelly. We have a problem, I need you to look something up for me."

"What's going on?"

"We were out having dinner, and Janet's father showed up."

Kelly could hear Charlie take a deep breath, he of course knew everything about Janet's past.

"He's supposed to be in jail." Charlie said quietly.

"Can you check into that?"

"Of course. I'll get back to you."

"Call me at home, we're gonna take Janet home and then meet up in the morning. It's getting late."

"Good plan Angel."

Kelly hung up the phone and turned back to the angels. Janet had straightened her back, and was leaning back into the couch. Melissa and Sandra were looking at Kelly, who was walking towards them, sitting down on the table in front of them.

"Janet, why don't you go home together with Sandra or Melissa? It's not like we can do much more today, and you need to try to calm down. Charlie is going to look into your father's history and see why he is out of jail, and when we meet here in the morning, he should have the information finished, okay?"

Janet nodded slowly. She just wanted to get to a bed and crawl down under a cover and not get up until she knew her father was chained to a wall in a dark cell deep underground. Or something else.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight honey?" Sandra asked, gently rubbing Janet's back. Janet nodded and smiled slightly.

"I can stay there too if you want to." Melissa suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Then let's get you to my place." Sandra smiled and the three angels rose from the couch. Kelly rose to her feet too and the four of them walked out of the office.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Melissa asked when she saw Sandra staring into a coffeecup in the kitchen. Sandra looked up at Melissa, who had been at her own place to pick up some things after they finally had made Janet go to sleep.

"I don't know Mel. She's sleeping right now though, I checked on her a little while ago, and she's sleeping like a baby. I guess she's exhausted. Poor girl, I've never seen Jane this scared."

"I've never seen her scared Sandra. Never."

"Once. When you were shot. Still, there was more anger that than scare in her eyes back then."

Melissa nodded. Well. Scared once in so many years, when they were in this line of work? Janet was not the type of person who got scared, and she never backed out of a fight. She laughed at the fear, and she had even punched a member of the mob once for talking back. The fact of her being scared meant that this was going to be a though case.

"I'm worried about her. What has she gone through?" Sandra said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm worried too. Let's solve this before she falls apart, okay? And we'll just be there for her when she needs us and we'll get her father back into prison and it will all be okay. At least I hope so."


	5. Memories

**Chapter 4.**

"_Julia, we have to go. We can't stay here!"_

"_Were are we going?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care. But he's coming. We need to go before he comes."_

"_Okay, okay I'm coming."_

_14-year old Janet grabbed her 11-year old sister's hand and pulled her out with her. They ran into Janet's room and Janet lifted up some lose floor boards and grabbed a bundle of cash that she had stashed under there. She needed to keep all her money hidden, otherwise her father would use it for booze, she knew that. She did have some money `accidentally´ dropped here and there in the house to make sure he didn't beat her up for hiding the money from him, he knew she was working after school hours. Janet put the board back and grabbed her sister's hand again and they rushed towards the hall. They both pulled on jackets and shoes, both of them in a hurry. Janet felt her heart beating faster, she had been watching TV way too long, and their father were coming home any minute. He had stolen money from her this morning and she knew that he would not be sober when he came through the door, and he would also be mad as hell, because Janet knew that the Dodgers had lost their game earlier that day. _

_Janet pulled up the front door and stood face to face with the man who called himself daddy. Janet could feel her heart pounding painfully in the chest, and she pushed her sister in behind her back._

"_Where the hell do you think you're going!?" The man screamed as he slammed the door behind him, locking it. _

_Janet swallowed hard. This was going to hurt. And she was right. Her father let out a roar as he grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her up and tossed her out through the window. Janet screamed as she was sent flying through the glass, she could feel shards of glass searching its way through her thin skin. She stayed still on the grass outside the window for several minutes, trying to breathe normally, crying out in pain every time she moved even an inch. She looked down at her body, there was blood from the scrapes and cuts exactly everywhere, and she thought for a second of getting onto her feet and run down the street before her father would come out and do any more damage to her body. That thought was interrupted though, by the sound of her kid sister screaming for dear life. The pain was suddenly replaced with anger and Janet climbed in the same way she had been flying out – through the window. She didn't care that the shards of glass that were still in the window made deep cuts at her legs and back as she climbed in, she didn't care. She needed to get her sister out of their father's hands. _

_She froze in the door leading to the kitchen. Her sister had stopped screaming, she was on the floor in the kitchen, curled into a ball, sobbing and moaning as their father was kicking her for all he was worth. _

"_Dad, stop it!" Janet cried, running up to him, grabbing his arm. _

_He turned around at her and backhanded her hard, which sent the child flying through the kitchen, breaking into the table with her back first, and Janet cried out in pain. As she was bending over, she felt hard fists hit her stomach and ribcage several times, and when the punches stopped, she fell down to the floor, unable to breathe normally. Her father turned towards his other daughter and went back to kicking her, in the head, in the stomach, in the chest, until she stopped struggling and stayed completely still on the floor. Janet forced herself to her feet, and suddenly remembered Julia's homework and what it involved. Janet stumbled into Julia's room, grabbed the two bottles standing next to her chemistry homework, and then stumbled back into the kitchen. _

"_Dad!" She roared, and the old man turned to her, staring at her. _

_Before he had any chance of hurting her more, she sprayed the dangerous acid from the bottles right into his face. He screamed and put his hands towards his face, beginning to rub his eyes, like that was going to help. He stumbled out of the kitchen, and continued to stumble out of the house, screaming in pain. Janet put away the empty bottles and knelt next to her kid sister, pulling her up into her lap, calling her name, without getting any response at all. _

"_Julia!? Julia, please, Julia!"_

_

* * *

_

"Janet!"

Janet jerked up into sitting position in the bed, staring straight ahead as tears began streaming down her face. Melissa and Sandra were both sitting in the bed, looking at her worried.

"Don't worry Jane, we're here. It was just a nightmare." Sandra said, grabbing Janet's shaking hands with one of her hands, putting the other hand on Janet's shoulder.

Janet looked up at Sandra and Melissa, trying to calm down her breathing. It was just a nightmare. A nightmare that she hadn't had in years.

"Did you dream about him?" Melissa asked gently, carefully pushing Janet to speak about the dream.

Janet nodded.

"Yeah… the day he… he killed her… If I hadn't been watching TV, she might still be alive… We would have gotten out of the house earlier…"

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for something your father did. You were just a kid, and keep going over things again and again is not going to help you move on. You did what you could, I'm sure of it."

Janet leaned forward, she knew Melissa was right.

"How did you get out alive?" Sandra asked, thankful that she actually had survived.

"Julia… My sister… was working on this chemistry homework earlier that day and I had helped her, so I knew it involved some dangerous acids… So I sprayed the acids in his face and he left the house. The rest from there is quite foggy, I was sitting with Julie for several minutes before I managed to call 911, they took me to the hospital and I haven't seen my father since except in the courtroom about a year after he'd killed her. He looks a mess." Janet said, a small grin spread across her face. She was pleased with giving him something to remind him of that you don't mess with her without getting something back. "From what I've heard his eyes and face `melted´, but he still has some vision in them, about 20%. But that's why he's hiding his face as you saw in the restaurant."

Sandra and Melissa nodded, shocked from what they were hearing. They knew Janet had a hard childhood, but like this? They wouldn't even have guessed it was this bad.

"Jane, why don't you try to get back to sleep and we'll speak more in the morning?"

Janet nodded, and gave her two friends a hug for letting her talk before she slid down into the bed again.

* * *

Janet managed to fall asleep again, and had a dreamless night before she woke up. She yawned, stretched and turned in the bed. Immediately she noticed someone standing next to the window, looking at her, with deformed, red eyes. His face was badly scarred, and he gave Janet a hint of a smile before he quickly disappeared out of the window. Janet stayed still in the bed for several minutes, trying to figure out if it was a dream or if she actually were awake, if her father had been in the bedroom where she was sleeping. Where did he get in? Her window wasn't broken, and it had been opened from the inside. Janet suddenly remembered what her father had said at the restaurant and she almost fell as she ran through the house. She pulled up the door to Sandra's room, and she felt her heart slamming inside her chest when she noticed her friend covered in blood.

"MELISSA!"


	6. The big family

**Chapter 5.**

Kelly pushed open the door to Kris' house, letting Sarah and Ella go in before her. She didn't dare to yell for Kris, in case they were all sleeping, but as she walked into the livingroom, she found Kris and Tommy in the couches – Kris nursing Jessica with a bottle, Jacob was laying on his back in Tommy's lap, laughing as Tommy was playing with him. Kelly couldn't help but to smile when she watched Jacob smiling so widely – he had started with that last week, and Kris had been moved to tears when she saw her baby boy laughing and smiling. Jessica had begun just a few days later, and Kris again had been crying happy tears. Even Tommy melted when one or both of the kids were smiling to him, but which parent didn't get moved by that?

Kris and Tommy looked up when they saw Kelly and the girls, and both of them smiled.

"Hi guys!"

Ella and Sarah ran up to the gang in the couch, Sarah climbed up next to Kris and Jessica as Ella stood next to them, putting her hands on Kris' knees. Kelly walked up to them too and sat down next to Kris, making Sarah sit in her lap instead.

"How is the family doing?" Kelly smiled as she looked at the happy four.

"We're fine, just tired." Kris smiled.

"You're still up during the nights?"

Kris nodded.

"Yeah, about three or four times."

Kelly smiled and remembered back to when the twins were just about a week old.

* * *

_Kelly walked into the house, searching for Kris. She found her in the livingroom, nursing Jacob, looking like she hadn't slept for a week, which she probably hadn't. The kids had completely different routines, and Kris was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open. After Jacob was finished Kelly offered to get him back to the nursery and Kris should put on some tea for the two of them. Kris nodded and dragged herself into the kitchen while Kelly put Jacob down into the crib. She then walked down to the kitchen, and found Kris standing by the refrigerator, the door to it was open. _

"_Kris?" Kelly asked when she noticed Kris wasn't moving. When she didn't get an answer she moved closer and looked Kris over, then she began smiling. Kris had her head leaning towards the top shelf in the fridge, her arms were hanging down to the sides, and Kelly first thought that Kris had passed out – until Kris let out a snore and mumbled something inaudible. Kelly began giggling before gently putting her hand on Kris shoulder. _

"_The kids!" Kris yelled as she pulled her head up fast, hitting the back of her head in the top of the fridge. "Ow!"_

_Kelly giggled again as she moved Kris over to the chairs around the table. _

"_Here, sit down. The kids are fine. You're not." _

_Kris was holding her hand towards the back of her head, slightly disorientated. Kelly put the two cups of tea on the table before she grabbed an icepack from the freezer, put it in a towel and held it towards the back of Kris' head. _

"_Thanks Kelly." Kris smiled tiredly as she took the towel with the ice from Kelly, holding it herself as Kelly sat down next to her, sipping her tea, smiling. "I'm just so tired."_

"_I can tell. Are you getting any sleep at all?"_

"_Maybe an hour or so a day." Kris smiled, fighting to keep her eyes open._

"_It will be better soon, just hang on." Kelly smiled. _

_

* * *

_

And as always, Kelly had been right, it had become a lot better. Kris had just like other new mothers learned how to make it through the days without sleeping, and now, the seven week old twins had begun sleeping more hours at the time. And with the extra hours every night, Kris had began relaxing and it didn't look like she was about to fall apart every time Kelly came by.

While Kelly had been thinking, Ella had moved up into Kris' lap, and Jessica was in Ella's lap, Kris helping Ella to feed Jess, which she had almost immediately became her nickname.

Kelly smiled at the scene taking place in front of her. Tommy playing with Jacob. Kris and Ella were feeding Jess. Sarah in her own lap was watching Jess with full focus.

"Are you on a case right now?" Tommy asked, looking past his fiancé towards Kelly.

"Yeah, one of Janet's friend's friends was murdered not too long ago, so we're on that case. But when we were out on dinner last night Janet's father showed up and she just broke down in tears. I knew she had a hard childhood, I knew she was slapped around often, but she told us last night that he actually killed her kid sister in front of her."

"Oh my God." Both Kris and Tommy said in union, staring at Kelly.

Kris looked down at the two girls in her lap, tossing a glance at the boy in Tommy's lap. She knew Janet's mother had left while Janet was young, and she immediately felt a tug of anger growing inside of her. If Tommy ever laid a hand on her kids, she would not flee, she would make sure he regretted his actions. She knew as a mother she would protect her babies at any cost. Anyone wanted to do anything to her babies, they would have to walk past her first, and she was a brick wall, they would have to kill her first, and she would fight to the end. She would not flee with her legs on her back. That didn't exist in her rulebook.

Kris shook her head, she didn't even want to think about that.

"How's Janet holding up?" Kris then asked instead.

"She's with Melissa and Sandra at Sandra's place, I'm supposed to meet up with them in a little while. Do you think it's possible for the…"

"The girls can stay here." Tommy smiled, and Kelly smiled back.

"Lovely. They love it here, and I rather have them here than home with a babysitter. But if you guys are too tired and so, I don't mind bringing them home."

"No, let them stay Kell." Kris smiled, and Ella looked up with a "_please let me stay look_" in her face.

"Okay then. I'm convince. They are staying here." Kelly smiled.

Ella smiled happily and handed Kris the empty bottle.

"This girl know how to eat. I told Jill not to learn her anything bad." Kris giggled, and Kelly couldn't help but to laugh.

"When are you getting back to work?"

"Monday morning." Kris smiled. "It will be great getting out of the house a little, long time since, but how am I going to stay away from my babies the entire day?" Kris asked, grabbing Jess and gave her a kiss on the nose, then talking baby-talk with her as she smiled widely, which also made Jess smile widely. Kelly giggled, Kris was nothing but adorable when she was cuddling with her babies.

The phone suddenly rang, and Tommy answered before he handed it over to Kelly. Kelly looked surprised, she wasn't used to that people called her at Kris place.

"Yeah, it's Kelly." Kelly said as she grabbed the phone, and the minute she heard the angel's voice in the other end, she knew something bad had happened.

"Kelly, it's Melissa."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming ^^ We still have a long way to go ;))**


	7. Angst and despair

**Chapter 6. **

Melissa rushed into the Sandra's bedroom, and panted in the door. Janet was next to Sandra in the bed, pushing a towel towards the bleeding wound in her abdomen.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Melissa said, after which she run to the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call 911.

In the meantime, Janet pulled up Sandra so she was lying in her lap, and Sandra moaned loudly as Janet pressed the towel towards the deep stabwound. Janet put her cheek towards Sandra's head that was resting on Janet's shoulder as Sandra moaned.

"I'm sorry, but I need to apply pressure. I'm sorry."

"Ja-ne… He…"

"I know. I met him. He went out of the window. I'll cry about that later, first we need to get you to the hospital."

"He… sa-id…"

"Hush, Sandra, don't speak. We can talk later, let's get you help first."

Melissa came rushing through the door, and she knelt next to the bed.

"An ambulance is on its way. What the hell happened?" Melissa said, putting her hand over Janet's that was covering the wound, trying to keep the blood that was steady pumping out to stop, but all that changed was Sandra letting out a loud moan. Melissa looked up at Janet, noticing her tears had begun streaming down again.

"Was it him?"

Janet looked up at Melissa and nodded.

"That son of a bitch…" Melissa whispered, brushing Sandra's hair out of her face with her free hand, not liking the gray color that her skin was fading to, knowing that Sandra was loosing blood - a lot of it, way too fast. "Sandra? Sandra, you need to stay with us, can you hear me honey?"

Sandra was trying to stay awake, but it was getting harder and harder. She wanted to tell Janet what her father had told her, but she couldn't get her voice to cooperate with her, it was just coming out into painful moans every time she opened her mouth. Sandra closed her eyes, feeling so tired and in so much pain, and the next time she opened them, a light hit her eyes. She tried to move away from it, and it was replaced with a woman's face, smiling reassuringly at her, but worry was still shown in her eyes.

"We've got her back. Pupils are responsive."

"Let's get her to the hospital."

"Hey, Sandra, can you hear me?" The woman asked, and Sandra nodded shaky. "Good. We're paramedics, and we'll move you onto a gurney now and get you to the hospital, okay?"

Sandra nodded again, and before she knew it, she was being strapped down onto a gurney by paramedics. The woman moved to Sandra's feet and her partner moved to Sandra's head, beginning to push her out of the room. Sandra tried to look around, where were Janet and Melissa? Why weren't they by her side? She couldn't see them at all, and she felt that she needed them with her. She was scared and she was in pain, and she thought they would stay next to her. She closed her eyes as she was rolled into the ambulance, and the woman got in next to her, checking her vitals, making sure she was still conscious.

"I'll be right back." The male paramedic said and disappeared out of sight.

It didn't take long before he returned, and he was carrying Janet to the ambulance. Sandra knew Janet was in shock before she even saw her. She could hear her scream, she could hear her cry. Melissa got into the ambulance, sitting down next to the gurney, and then the male paramedic put down Janet next to her. She was shaking even though she had a blanket around her shoulders. The paramedics nodded to each other before the male got into the drivers seat to drive, after he'd closed the door s to the ambulance.

* * *

In the ambulance, Melissa and the female paramedic tried to calm Janet down, while checking on Sandra. Melissa saw that Sandra kept her eyes on Janet all the time, and she leaned forward, putting a hand on Sandra's forehead.

"Don't worry, she's just in mental shock, she's blaming herself for what happened and then you passed out and lost pulse for a few seconds and she just broke down. But you hang strong okay, don't worry about Janet, she will be fine as long as you are. You hear me? Don't worry about her, focus on yourself. We need you Sandie."

Sandra nodded slowly, feeling the darkness surround her again. But she was going to keep her promise to Melissa, she wasn't going to pass out, she was going to hold on. Just one minute at the time. She didn't have to take it further than that, just one minute at the time, and she was going to make it.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Melissa was sitting with Janet in a quiet, private room at the hospital. A doctor had given Janet some sedative, and Melissa's reassuring talk had helped her calm down. Sandra had been taken into surgery due to a burst artery in the abdomen. Now Melissa put her hand on Janet's shoulder, gently rubbing it. Janet was still staring straight into the wall, but when she felt Melissa's touch, she turned to face her friend.

"I can't lose her Mel." Janet whispered, tears welling up again.

"We won't lose her, she will pull through. She stayed awake during the entire ambulance ride, right? She's so strong, she will make it through, I'm sure of it." Melissa smiled, trying to believe her own words.

Janet nodded, feeling so guilty over this. It was HER father that had done this to Sandra. Sandra had gotten stabbed because she had protected Janet. It was not fair. Janet kept thinking that `_if he wanted to hurt me, couldn't he just have stabbed me instead?_´ It would have hurt less. But she knew that it wasn't that simple – he loved hurting other people, and she knew it from earlier experiences. It wasn't the first time he hurt someone else that she loved just to hurt her. She had watched several of her friends get slapped around just because he was mad at Janet, and the old knot of guilt that had been sitting in Janet's stomach the last ten years grew twice its size right now. Once again was she responsible for getting someone she loved hurt. Again. How could she have let it happen again? It wasn't fair. _Shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice, right?_ Right.

"Jane?"

Janet looked up at Melissa when she heard her nickname being used.

"I'm gonna call Kelly, okay? She needs to know about this."

Janet nodded, giving her friend a small smile.

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Janet lied, and Melissa looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, trying to read her mind. She finally gave up and left the room, trying to find a phone.

As Melissa walked out of the room, Janet pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around the legs, rocking back and forth. If she didn't stop this now, Melissa was going to get hurt too, Janet knew it. She just knew it. He wouldn't stop here. He would kill them, make sure they were dead, before he came after her. And she would let him do whatever he wanted to, just because ha had already taken away everyone she loved by that time.

No.

Janet put her legs down and straightened her back. She couldn't let them get killed because of her. She couldn't let Melissa get hurt too. She needed to get out. She needed to make sure Melissa stayed unharmed and she only knew one way how to do that.

* * *

Melissa hung up the phone in the waiting room, and let her hand rest on the phone for a few seconds while she took a few deep breaths. She had been able to reach Kelly at Kris' place, which was the first place she tried after calling to Kelly's home without luck. Kelly was more often than not at Kris', which wasn't weird. Melissa was pretty much always at Janet's or Sandra's, when they weren't at her place. Kelly had sounded worried in the phone, and she was going to come down immediately. Melissa removed her hand from the phone and walked back to the private room where she had left Janet. She opened the door and walked in, looking at her bloody hands, thinking that she needed to wash them.

"Kelly's going to-" Melissa began, but cut herself off as she stared into an empty room. She saw a note lying on the bed, and she grabbed it, read it three times before she stared out of the open window.

"What the hell Jane…"

* * *

**There we go, two chapters in one night, just for you guys ^^ Let me know what you think 0:)**


	8. You're forever trapped in the alleys

**Guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me! Waking up in the morning and find my inbox filled me reviews. I love it! :))**

**And my mum yelled at me today, I've printed out all my stories and she doesn't even like Charlie's Angels (_HOW is that possible?_), but she wanted to read anyway. Suddenly I hear her cuss loudly from upstairs, followed by "_AGNES! YOU CAN'T KILL KRIS, ARE YOU INSAAANE!?_" Lol. Guess what story she's reading? ;D**

**Oh sorry. I ramble. Anyway. Keep reviewing, it really helps me write faster, I'm serious ^^ And here we go, chapter 7 ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. **

Kelly found Melissa almost immediately when she walked into the waiting room. Melissa was pacing with long, fast steps up and down the waiting room, looking both nervous, worried… and pissed off. Kelly looked around, trying to spot Janet, but couldn't see her anywhere. Kelly ran up to Melissa and put her hand on her shoulder. Melissa jumped in the air before she turned around and noticed Kelly.

"How is she?" Kelly asked, pulling Melissa to the chairs.

"She's in surgery." Melissa said quietly, worried.

"Where's Janet?"

Melissa sighed deeply and pulled up the note from the inside of her jacket, handing it to Kelly, who read out loud.

"Can't stay, can't put you guys in more danger. I love you all."

Kelly looked up at Melissa, handing the note back to her.

"Do you think she left or was she taken?"

"I think she left." Melissa said, putting her head into her hands for a few seconds, before looking up at Kelly. "How can she be so stupid? She knows we can protect her, and there's safety in numbers. Why did she just leave? She snuck out of the window while I went to call you."

"She's upset, don't worry, we'll find her. Let's hear what the doctor has to say about Sandra first. What happened really?"

"Well, we all stayed at Sandra's place… Janet fell asleep pretty much immediately, I guess she was exhausted… Then both Sandra and I woke up around 3 am because Janet was screaming and crying, obviously having a nightmare. We talked a little, and she managed to get back to sleep. About an hour ago I woke up because Janet was screaming my name, and when I rushed into Sandra's room, Janet was holding a towel against her upper abdomen, where Janet's father had stabbed her. I called for an ambulance, and then went back to them. Sandra passed out after a few minutes, and about one or two minutes before the paramedics arrive she lost pulse. I began with CPR while Janet kept pressure on the wound… The paramedics burst in and took over, used a defibrillator and Janet just broke down, she began crying, crying and crying, so I got her out of the room, and she was just so upset, she was blaming herself for everything and I tried to calm her down in the same time as I were looking over towards Sandra all the time. The paramedics managed to get her stabilized and they took her out to the ambulance before one of the medics came and lifted up Janet and took her to the ambulance too. We got here, they took Sandra immediately up to surgery, they said something about an artery that had burst, that's why she lost so much blood. Me and Janet were taken to a private room where a nurse helped Janet to calm down, she gave her a shot and it evidently helped, Janet calmed down pretty much immediately, still crying and so though. The nurse left, and I walked out to call you, and when I got back she had climbed out of the window."

Kelly leaned back in the seat. This was not what they needed, everything was seriously just a mess. Kelly looked over at Melissa, and she noticed her hands trembling. Kelly took one of her hands and squeezed it. Melissa looked up at Kelly, and smiled a little before taking a deep breath.

"There was so much blood Kell…"

"Don't worry. Sandra's strong, and the doctors here are good. She'll be okay."

* * *

Kelly and Melissa rose to their feet when a doctor approached them in the waiting room.

"You're here with Ms Olsen?"

"Yes. How is she?" Melissa asked.

"Surgery went well, and she's being transferred to a private room as we speak. She will be unconscious for several hours though, if you want to come by later I will make sure you get to see her then."

Kelly and Melissa nodded, better to go and find Janet than sit here and just wait.

"We'll be back later." Kelly said, handing the doctor her card. "But please call me if anything changes."

"I will, absolutely."

"Thank you, for everything doctor."

"That's what we're here for."

The doctor left and Kelly and Melissa was left by themselves in the waiting room again.

"What now?"

"Let's find Janet."

Kelly and Melissa walked out of the hospital, and got into Kelly's car. Kelly headed to Quantico to go and find a familiar face. It didn't take long before she found who she was looking for.

"Hi Jenny!"

Jenny Craig turned around in her chair and smiled towards Kelly and Melissa.

"Hi there, what's up?"

"We have a problem, and I need your help."

Jenny had gotten a work offer from Kris and Tommy's boss Zeke Mount within the FBI, and she now worked there full time. Kelly and Zeke had made a deal, and Kelly could "borrow" Jenny when she was needed, so Jenny was pretty much working for both the FBI and Charlie, and she loved it.

"What can I do?" Jenny asked when Kelly and Melissa had explained what was going on.

"You can help us find her." Kelly smiled.

Jenny smiled.

"Well, I can hack through some programs and see if she uses her credit card anywhere, and if she does I will be notified. I can also see if she rented a car anywhere…"

"I doubt it. Janet probably stole one." Melissa smirked, knowing her friend well.

"Well, then I'll check for rentals and I'll check for stolen cars. If I find the car she's driving I can probably get into traffic cameras and see if I can spot her car anywhere…"

"All of this hacking and crashing and stuff does hardly sound seem legal." Melissa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's not, we can all go to jail for this." Jenny said, eyes focus on the screen in front of her, just kept working for a second, before she realized what she said and then looked up at Melissa and Kelly with a "should I go on-look".

"What the hell. Charlie will bail us out. Continue." Kelly said, patting Jenny's shoulder. "You call us the minute you hear anything?"

"Absolutely." Jenny smiled as Kelly and Melissa walked out to Kelly's car again.

"Do you think Charlie actually would bail us out if we ever went to jail?"

"He bailed Sabrina out once." Kelly giggled, remembering that all too well. Sabrina had been teased about that for weeks afterwards, especially by Kris and Kelly. Bosley had not been happy.

"Sabrina got arrested? For what?"

Kelly giggled as she got into the driver's seat, trying to remember the charges Sabrina had been arrested for.

"Operating a vehicle without a license, steeling a truck, reckless driving and felony littering."

"What is `felony littering´? Melissa smiled.

"Beats me. The cops she crashed into with the stolen truck were not that happy."

"She crashed into cops with a stolen truck?" Melissa said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah. She was chasing after our suspect and she needed a car. She `borrowed´ a truck and drove out of the alley, right into them. And when Sabrina gets uptight, she talks. The suspect had been wearing a gorilla mask so she had begun rambling about chasing a gorilla driving a limousine, and yeah… she got arrested." Kelly giggled as she drove down to Tracy's apartment. Before they got out of the car Melissa called to the police department to see if they had gotten anything on the case, out of the crime scene or from Mischa's body.

"No, we haven't got anything from that." The CSI in the other end answered. "But there was another prostitute murdered in the same way last night, around midnight."

"Were they look-a-likes too?"

"Yeah, both that woman and the earlier ones were prostitutes, blonde, working in the same parts of town. We might have a serial on our hands. Our men are out there right now looking to see if anyone has seen anyone or anything. I'll get back to you if we find anything. How is it going for you?"

"The case has been put on hold for a minute, one of my colleagues has some personal problems and another colleague of mine was hurt bad a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, I hope everything works out. Let me know if there's anything we can do."

"Just give the case high priority." Melissa said before hanging up the phone, telling Kelly what had been said, then they walked out of the car, up to Tracy's apartment and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few minutes before they rang the doorbell again. Melissa looked at Kelly with a confused look in her face before knocking.

"Tracy? It's Melissa and Kelly, Janet's friends and coworkers!"

Kelly felt the handle.

"It's open."

Melissa nodded before they both walked in. They walked around in the small apartment, shouting Tracy's name, dividing up into two.

"Kelly!"

Melissa's shout was heard through the apartment and Kelly headed to her in the bedroom. She panted in the door and just stared at the scene in front of her.

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, in the ceiling, on the floor, on the windows. On one of the walls were letters painted in blood.

.

_The city is a prison, you'll never escape_

_You're forever trapped in the alleys_

_Look into the shadows and you'll see the shape_

_Of me_

_.  
_

And on the middle of the floor were Tracy, with her throat cut open.

* * *

**Oh, did you see that coming? No you diiidn't, moaha ^^, **

**Eh. The "note" here in the end is from the same song as earlier - ABBA's "Tiger". And I don't own any rights to it, I wasn't even considered when that album was released 1976 xD But I absolutely think it's one of ABBA's best songs, and yeah, the lyrics really inspired this story. If you didn't get that yet ^^**

**... now ... you know what I want! 0:))  
**


	9. Drug addicts, drunks and hookers

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Halloween, I know I did, the best weekend of the year. Thousands of candles over the graveyards, partying with my friends and scaring the crap out of kids. How can you not love it? :))  
Here we go, chapter 8.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8. **

"Holy crap." Kelly breathed as she stared into the room.

She had never seen so much blood at once in her life. She put her hand towards her mouth, the stench was making her dizzy. She looked over at Melissa, who was leaning towards an armchair, looking just as nauseas as herself, face very pale.

"Breathe with your mouth Mel, come on, let's get out of here." Kelly said as she began walking out of the room, Melissa quickly following her, taking her advice.

Kelly and Melissa walked out of the house and went down to Kelly's car, calling the cops. About half an hour later, the place was crawling with police officers, coroner and CSIs. Kelly and Melissa decided to walk around in the neighborhood to see if anyone saw anything. Most people who lived in the building, mostly other prostitutes, drunks or drug addicts, hadn't been bothered by the smell. They just didn't care. So Kelly and Melissa decided to at least try and knock doors in the apartments.

They split up to make the progress faster. The first three doors Melissa knocked, no answer came. On the forth door, a young woman, not more than sixteen or seventeen opened the door, wearing nothing but underwear and a T-shirt.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Melissa Bouvier, and I'm a friend of the woman named Tracy on the forth floor."

"What about her?"

"She was murdered this morning."

The coroner had established that the t.o.d was about three hours ago.

The young woman didn't even flinch.

"What does that has to do with me?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to find out what happened, and I wonder if you saw or heard anything?"

"I don't know anything."

"You didn't see anyone strange in the building a few hours ago?"

"Look. Half of the people in this building is prostitutes or drug addicts. There are always strange people in the stairway. A few hours hours ago, I was asleep."

"Okay. Well, thank you anyway. And be careful out there. Three women have already been killed."

"I will be careful." The girl said, closing the door before Melissa had any chance of asking anything more. Melissa sighed, feeling sorry for the girl. She was so young. She should not be living this type of life.

Melissa was still thinking about the girl next door when she rang the doorbell of the next door, and a man opened a minute later. The man was wearing a pair of very worn jeans, a string vest covering the huge beer belly, holding a bottle of scotch in his hand. Melissa unconsciously backed a step when he opened; the alcohol smell was strong and hit her right in the face when he talked.

"What?" He said angrily when opened up.

He looked her down and up, smiling slightly as his mind undressed her. Melissa felt like turning around and run down to the street. She took a deep breath before to collect herself before she talked.

"I'm a private detective from the Townsend Agency. A woman on the forth floor was murdered a few hours ago and I'm knocking doors to see if anyone saw or heard anything."

"You're a detective?" The man said, rising a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am."

The man bent back his head and began laughing hard. Melissa sighed annoyed, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes rolling. When the man stopped laughing he grinned as he met Melissa's eyes.

"A female detective. Where is the world going? I'm gonna tell you something, that's not a job for a beauty like yourself. You should be in the same profession as the girls in this house. You would get rich."

"Thank you, but I am rich already, and I didn't need to sell my body to get there." Melissa sighed annoyed. "But this is not about me, did you hear or see anything different about three hours ago?"

"No I didn't, if I did I wouldn't have cared. There's so much freaks in this building. You should be careful. It's not a good neighborhood for a fragile woman like you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Now can you?" The man said, grabbing the hold of Melissa's wrist. "Why don't you and I get together a little and we can discuss that further?"

Melissa tried to get lose from his grip, but he was a lot stronger than her. She was just about to grab her gun when he grabbed her other wrist and twisted her around so she landed with her back towards his stomach. He held her close and put his mouth to her ear.

"We can get real close sweetheart."

"Let go of me!" Melissa said sharply, trying to kick away his legs or get a hold of his arms, but there was no use. She was slim, he was heavily overweight. He was steady as a house, and now he dragged her into the house.

"KELLY!!" Melissa screamed, she knew Kelly was on the next floor. "KELLY, HELP ME!"

Just when the man kicked the door close with his foot, Melissa heard someone run down the stair. The man pushed Melissa further into the house when the door was slammed open.

"Let her go." Kelly said sharply, pointing a gun towards the man's temple.

The man immediately let Melissa go and she gave him a hard look before she walked out of the apartment quickly, and begun making her way down the stairs. Kelly rushed after her, catching up with her between the second and first floor. Kelly grabbed Melissa's shoulder, turning her so they stood face to face.

"Mel."

Melissa looked up at Kelly, eyes burning out of anger. Kelly didn't say anything, instead she put her arms around her, and the two women hugged for several minutes before Melissa moved out of Kelly's grip.

"Thank you Kell."

"Don't worry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just angry."

"You sure?" Kelly said, looking over Melissa.

"Yeah. Did you get anything?"

"No, no one seemed to have noticed anything."

"Same here. And I know a lot of people just disappeared when the cops pulled up."

"Yeah." Kelly said as they began walking down the rest of the stairs. "Drunks, drug addicts and the ladies of the night usually don't like cops."

"Do you think Janet's father did this?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Did he kill the other hookers too? I don't know. Could have been him, but in the same time, maybe the only bad thing he's done, except everything he did towards Janet, is stabbing Sandra. He might not have anything to do with the hookers. But I don't know. We don't have any proof at all."

Melissa nodded as they sat down in Kelly's car, and Kelly took her phone and dialed Charlie. She talked to him for a while before hanging up.

"Evidentially Janet's father got a parole. Charlie's looking into it more, he should not have been released yet. We'll get him back, trust me, Charlie has connections and this is his highest priority right now." Kelly told Melissa while she dialed another number. She talked to Jenny for a while before turning to Melissa again.

"A car was stolen outside the hospital this morning, it was reported missing not too long ago. Jenny called the cab companies, but no one seemed to have picked up a woman fitting Janet's description this morning."

Melissa nodded and sighed as she leaned back in the seat. In the same minute, the car phone called. Kelly picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hello, this is Nurse Margaret from Washington Hospital Center. I'm just calling to let you know that your friend Miss Sandra Olsen woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you, that's good news. We'll be right down."

Kelly hung up the phone, and as she turned the car around, the told Melissa what the nurse just told her.

* * *

As they walked inside Sandra's room a while later, Sandra was resting with her eyes closed. When she heard someone walk in, she opened her eyes, and then smiled weakly when she noticed who it was. Kelly and Melissa walked up to her bed, sitting down on each side of her.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?" Melissa said as she carefully stroke Sandra's hair.

"I'm okay." Sandra said groggily, looking around in the room, noticing there was a person missing. "Where's Janet?"

"We don't know. She took off and we haven't found her yet." Melissa said carefully.

"We have to find her!" Sandra blurted out as she shot up into sitting position, and both Kelly and Melissa immediately grabbed her and pushed her back down into the bed, which were completely unnecessary, since Sandra immediately fell back towards the pillows, her hands covering the stitches in her abdomen, closing her eyes in pain. Melissa put one hand on Sandra's shoulder.

"Are you crazy? You have to stay still, you hear me? You just got out of surgery, you'll rip your stitches if you move that fast." Melissa said concerned, removing Sandra's cover and her hands, moving away her gown, looking under the compress to make sure she didn't rip anything. Fine. No blood. Melissa then put everything back and let her hand on Sandra's shoulder again, meeting her eyes.

"Don't worry hon, we'll find her."

"He's going to kill her." Sandra whispered, feeling tears making the pillow wet.

"We won't let him." Kelly said determined.

"He told me… that she was going to… take off, and he knew... where she was going…" Sandra squeezed out, looking from Melissa to Kelly, and then back at Melissa. "I tried to tell her not to go anywhere... but I couldn't stay awake."

Melissa brushed away some of Sandra's tears, meeting her eyes.

"Sssch, honey, don't worry. We will find her."

"Before him." Kelly added.

"Where do you think she is?"

"We don't know, but Jenny is checking all her cards and sees if she can track down the car she's using and so on. If she goes anywhere we will find her." Kelly smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe she went to Tracy?" Sandra said, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Kelly looked up at Melissa, and Melissa met her eyes before she turned to Sandra. She didn't want to tell her everything, but she knew Sandra had every right to know.

"Tracy has been murdered. We don't know if Janet's father did it, but we and the police are looking into it."

Sandra's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped slightly, before she swallowed hard.

"What a mess." She then whispered, and Kelly and Melissa agreed.

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, we're going to figure it out. We have police protection for you outside, and there's an alarm on the window in case someone tries to break it or open it. You're safe here."

"I don't care about me, we have to find Jane."

"Well, I care about you, and you are not going to do anything except staying here until you have recovered, and let us deal with finding Janet." Melissa said firmly. "I've told the cops outside to not let you past the door."

Sandra smiled weakly. She knew she would not win this fight.

"Okay then. I'll stay, if you promise to keep me updated and you'll take care of my babies?"

Melissa smiled.

"The babies are being taken care of, don't worry."


	10. Why did she leave?

**Okay guys. This story is getting darker and darker, please let me know if you think I should changed the rating.  
So okay, if you're sensitive, read with care, right? ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. **

Janet leaned back towards the big rock on the edge of the cliff. She wasn't high up, just about 10 feet, from the lake beneath her. She dug around in her purse, finding a pack of smokes, and lit a cigarette. She breathed in the smoke before she leaned back her head and let it rest towards the rock too. She looked out over the wide river. She hardly remembers getting here. She just wanted to get away. She had hot wired a car outside the hospital, driven home to Sandra's to get her things and then just headed up along the interstate 95 north. She didn't know why she stopped at this place. It spoke to her. She just wanted to get away from everything and this was certainly a good place for that. Not a single person was nearby.

Janet sighed and closed her eyes as she drew in another breath of smoke. She didn't usually smoke. She did it at parties, and on really bad nights. Today was a bad day. She didn't know how things could have been so messed up in such a short time. Just hours ago they had all been smiling and laughing, then hell had just broke lose. Sandra had almost been killed, she didn't even know how she was yet. She needed some air first, to collect herself before she made the call to the hospital. She needed to be able to control herself, in case the news were bad.

She couldn't understand how one single person could cause her so much pain and fear. She wasn't scared of anything. She had seen and been through so much hurt, and met so many crazy people, and she had never met anyone she was scared of. Except her own father. She couldn't explain that, but she knew it was different when she had grown up with the creep. She knew what he was capable of, she had seen it with her own eyes, and it scared the life out of her knowing he was back.

She had spent her entire life trying to figure out why her mother had left her there. She knew her father had beaten her mother too, but when she took off, why didn't she bring Janet and Julia with her? What kind of mother would leave her two daughters with a pig such as him? Janet had been eight when her mother left. She had told the others that she was too young to remember it, but she wasn't. She remembered every detail about her. She remembered how she had the same black hair as Janet herself, but it was curly instead of Janet's straight fall. Janet remembered her darker skin, her mother was half black. She remembered how she used to smell fresh flowers – she was a gardener at a wealthy couple's house a few blocks away. She remembered how her mother used to wear a big yellow sweater, several sizes too big, and Janet used to borrow it when she didn't use it. Janet loved that sweater. _It smelled mommy_.

Janet remember being in bed one night, a bunk bed with her sister above her. Her mother had walked inside, a jacket on and a backpack hanging on her shoulder.

* * *

"_Janie? Are you still awake?"_

_Eight-year-old Janet turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, as usual. She just had nightmares every time she closed her eyes. Now she turned around and met her mother's eyes. _

"_Yeah." She whispered, not wanting to wake Julia. _

"_I love you so much Janet. Don't forget that." Her mother had said, leaning down to kiss Janet on her forehead._

_"Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Just for a while. I'll be back. I promise. I'll be back."_

_Janet nodded, trusting her mother. Her mother was her wall, someone she leaned on, and someone she hid behind when her father appeared. Her mother would let Janet's dad hit her as much as he wanted, as long as he didn't touch the kids. But what he did after she'd passed out, that was never spoken of. _

"_While I'm gone, I need you to be a strong girl, okay? You have to be a strong girl. You can do it. Watch out for daddy. Lock yourself in at the bathroom if you have to. And protect Julia. I will be back. Soon."_

_Janet just nodded as her mother kissed her forehead again. She then rose up on her toes and kissed Julia's forehead too. Julia made some inaudible noises, made a smile, but kept sleeping._

_Janet looked at her mother as she walked towards the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, and just before she turned it she turned around, looking at Janet. There were tears in her eyes. She made a small wave and walked out of the door. _

* * *

Janet never saw her again. After her mother had left, her father had taken out all his anger on Janet. It was all her fault that her mother had left, and her father didn't hesitate to tell her. He kept abusing her, physically, sexually and mentally. Janet was terrified every minute she was in the house, but in the same time, what did she know? She never talked to other people about how their fathers treated them, and she never talked about her father with anyone else. She thought this was just the usual way fathers treated their daughters. She was a kid, what did she know?

Janet lit another cigarette just as the breeze caught her hair for a second. She looked over the lake as she exhaled the poisonous smoke, and kept thinking back towards her childhood. It had been a long time since she looked back.

The older she had gotten, the more she began to realize that not everyone had bruises covering their entire bodies' everyday. First time she realized it was during physical education in school. A girl from her class had seen her change clothes and had gasped by the sight of her bruised and swollen body. The girl hadn't told anyone and Janet hadn't bothered telling anyone about it. But it had gotten Janet to start thinking. She carefully began asking around and quickly realized that the other kids didn't have the same problem. _At all_. Their fathers never hit them. Their fathers never kicked them when they were helpless on the floor. Their fathers never dragged their semiconscious bodies into their bedrooms and raped them.

Janet was just twelve years old when she got her first job. She delivered mail before and after school, she biked around and dropped off mail and ads in peoples mailboxes. It didn't pay good, but at least it paid. Janet wanted out of her father's house, she wanted to run away, but she felt that she needed money to be able to go somewhere. As soon as she had made enough money, she would run away, together with Julia.

Julia didn't complain about the situation they were in. Just like Janet, she thought that this was something everyone went through. And she did not get hurt as much as Janet got, Janet was always in between whenever her father turned towards Julia. Janet protected her with her life.

During the nights, when she often laid awake, she thought out the plans on how and when to sneak out of the house. She had planned which bus they would get on, and she had planned on where to go. They would go to Philadelphia, and they could start a new life. They could do it, Janet knew it.

But when her father kept steeling her money, she never got enough money to be able to buy two bus tickets and still have money over to eat for at least a few days, and then when Julia died, it was too late.

* * *

**Believe me, this was a hard chapter to write. Child abuse is one of the things I hate most in the entire world, it tears families apart and destroys childhoods, the part of a persons life that's supposed to be filled with laughter and playing, not yelling and hard fists. Uh. **  
**Now I need to go on and write something funny and sweet before I break down in tears here, lol. And I only have myself to blame for this, lol :P  
Review!**


	11. The animals and the estate

**Chapter 10. **

Kelly and Melissa got out of the car by Sandra's house. Melissa had told Kelly to just drop her there and go home, she could take care of it, but Kelly had refused. They were sticking together. Melissa and Kelly walked over to Sandra's neighbors and rang the doorbell. Not long after, a woman in her mid thirties opened the door.

"Melissa! How is Sandra?"

"She's going to be okay." Melissa smiled.

"Oh, that's good to hear. You're here to get her dogs?"

"Yes." Melissa smiled.

The woman whistled, and two west highland white terriers came running happily. She put leashes on them and Melissa thanked as they walked out with the dogs. They walked over to Sandra's place and Melissa unlocked the door with her key.

"Hello Miss Bouvier and Miss Garrett!"

Both Kelly and Melissa turned around and smiled at the colorful parrot sitting on a stick above one of the doors.

"Hi James." Melissa laughed at him, reaching out her hand. He immediately spread his wings and landed sitting on her arm.

"Captain." The parrot corrected, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, Captain James." Melissa smiled, patted him on his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am. Yes I am."

"Get me your food?" Melissa asked, not remembering where Sandra kept his food. He spread his wings again and flew into the kitchen before returning with a well sealed box in his claws. Melissa smiled and poured food into his bowl in the cage, before walking into the kitchen where she said hallo and fed the three hungry cats while Kelly moved into Sandra's bedroom. She stayed by the door and observed the scene in front of her. The window was broken, glass all over the floor. There was blood in the bed and there was blood on the floor. Melissa was suddenly next to Kelly, breathing hard.

"She was stabbed in the bed, but when she lost pulse we – I – pulled her down on the floor, it was easier making CPR on a firm ground than in her soft bed." Melissa explained, battling the tears as the events played back in her mind.

Kelly looked over at her and took her hand for a while, squeezed it gently.

"She will be okay. So will Janet. Why don't you call for someone to come and fix that window while I'll clean up in here?"

Melissa nodded and let go of Kelly's hand as she walked out of the room. Kelly walked in and folded the rug neatly, putting it down into the big black bag she had brought. She then pulled out the sheets and put them in the bag too, dragging it all out to her car. She was going to take it down to the CSI's so they could see if they found any evidence of anything on it. They had already searched the scene, but it never hurt to look twice and safe things for evidence in case of trial.

* * *

After cleaning up at the place, and a friend of Melissa's had came out to replace the broken window, Kelly, Melissa, the dogs and Captain James was in Kelly's car. Melissa had left the cats there, they were so independent. As long as she went there to get them food once or twice a day they would be fine.

"Do you know where my other house is?" Melissa smiled.

Kelly turned to her.

"You have two houses?"

"Yeah, well, the other one is the one I usually stay at, but I have a bigger house too, where I have all my artwork and other things. I thought I'd stay there until we caught Janet's father, it's a highly secured house."

Melissa gave Kelly the address and not long after Kelly pulled up to two huge, black gates. Melissa leaned over Kelly and hang out of the window as she put her hand onto a machine, where there was a palm print made into the plastic. In the same time she looked up at the screen, and a blue light quickly went over Melissa's hand, as an infrared light went over her eyeballs. Seconds later the gates pulled up and the machine spoke.

"Welcome home Miss Bouvier."

Melissa sat back into her seat as Kelly stared at her for a moment before driving up along the driveway, leading up to a huge estate, built with red bricks. As Kelly stopped the car, she just had to walk out of the car and look up.

"1300 square feet. Garden of 1600 square feet. Including both an indoor and an outdoor swimming pool, a tennis court, a big library, a gallery and my workroom." Melissa smiled proudly.

"Well, I knew you had money but…"

Melissa smiled shyly.

"Anyway, are you sure you should stay by yourself?"

"Kelly, it's a secured area. If someone who doesn't belong here as much as put a finger on my lawn, it will take two minutes top for the police to get here. I have surveillance cameras and burglary alarms in every room and every inch of the garden is covered, I have security people watching the cameras non stop, and everything is taking power from a secret place, you can't turn it off without my permission. Trust me Kelly. I'm safe here. But if you feel unsafe, you're more than welcome to bring your girls here."

Kelly thought about it for a second, then smiled.

"Good idea."

"You're more than welcome. Just call me when you're getting close and I'll buzz you through the gate."

Kelly smiled and got back into the car as Melissa got inside with Sandra's dogs and Captain James.

* * *

Kelly drove to Kris' place and let herself in. She found Kris, Tommy, Ella and Sarah on the livingroom floor. They were playing a game, and evidently Kris, Ella and Sarah were one team and Tommy was his own team. And by the looks of it, he was losing. Big time.

"Hi mommy!" Ella smiled happily when she noticed her mother walk inside, and Kelly smiled widely. Sarah tumbled up from Kris' lap and ran to hug Kelly on unsteady legs. Kelly knelt and hugged her girl, then Sarah went back to Kris and Ella and put both her hands on Kris leg as she walked over it, sitting down on the leg again.

"How's Sandra?" Kris asked worried, looking back over her shoulder towards Kelly.

"She's going to be okay." Kelly smiled, trying to keep herself from laughing when she noticed her oldest daughter rearrange among the game so that Tommy lost a couple of more points without him noticing it. The same second, the all heard one of the babies crying in the nursery.

"I'll take care of it." Kelly smiled and walked inside the room, finding Jess crying. She lifted the little girl up and could immediately smell that the girl was in need of a diaper change. Kelly put her to her chest as she walked into the bathroom with Jess and put her down on the bench. Kelly quickly changed her diaper and then gave Jess a kiss on the bare stomach. This action made the girl laugh happily, and Kelly kept kissing and blowing on her belly button. The girl laughed and waved her arms and Kelly quickly turned her head up when she heard someone laughing by the door. She smiled when she saw Kris leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, grinning widely.

Kelly lifted up Jess and held her up so she saw Kris, and a big smile spread on the little girl's face when she saw her mother stand by the door. Kris smiled gently, putting her head on its side as she took the little girl from Kelly and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Hi baby! How nice of Aunt Kelly to help you out." Kris said in a small baby voice, looking at her daughter who was still smiling and laughing.

Kelly leaned towards the bench as she looked at Kris and her daughter. She absolutely loved seeming them together, Kris was so happy with how her life had worked out, and Kelly was happy that Kris had gotten youngsters of her own. She had always been like an extra mother to Ella and Sarah, but now she got to play the mother part herself, having her own little sweethearts out in the world.

"So what's going on now?" Kris asked, noticing that Kelly seemed distracted.

"Well, Sandra's okay, we got to see her after she came out of surgery and she will be fine. But Janet on the other hand… She took off, she's blaming herself for everything that happened and she didn't want to put us in more danger by being close to us."

"But her father's going after her?"

"Probably yes."

"And you don't know where she is?"

"No idea. But Jenny is searching for her."

"Good, if anyone can find her it's Jenny." Kris smiled, trusting Jenny, knowing how great she was when it came to finding out things, and people for that matter.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, I'm gonna bring the girls home to Melissa's estate, it has high security. Just in case he's after me or Mel, and not after Janet."

"Good idea." Kris said. "You're more than welcome to leave the girls here if you need help until you've found Janet."

"Thank you Kris."

"Anytime." Kris smiled, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "You helped me out so much with the twins, it's the least I can do."

"Well, of course I'll help you out. That's what friends are for." Kelly smiled, giving Kris a hug.


	12. Discussing the case

**Chapter 11.**

Kelly took the girls to Melissa's place about two hours later, and Melissa buzzed them in through the gate. They had stopped on the way over there to pick up some things at home and now Melissa met them at the door. Sandra's two west highlands came running towards them as they got out of the car, and Ella and Sarah happily hugged the dogs.

Kelly had a bag over her shoulder as she walked inside the house. Melissa showed the trio into the house, showed them the guestroom, and around the house. Kelly stopped as she walked into the gallery.

"Oh, Melissa, these are gorgeous." Kelly said as she walked up closer to one of the many paintings in the room.

"Thank you."

"You made all of them by yourself?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know you were this good." Kelly said amazed as she observed the next painting, an oil painting of a little child with huge blue eyes.

"That's Sandra's nephew." Melissa smiled. "If you want to, I would love to paint your girls sometime."

Kelly turned to her and smiled widely.

"I would love a painting like this of them."

"Then we'll do it some day." Melissa smiled.

* * *

Later that day the phone called, and Melissa walked over to answer it.

"Yes, hallo? Oh, hi. Yes. Okay. Thank you."

Melissa hung up the phone after a few minutes and sat down by the table with Kelly again. When Kelly say the dread in Melissa's face she turned towards Ella and Sarah who had just finished their dinner.

"Girls, why don't you go out into the livingroom and play a little?"

Ella and Sarah nodded and ran out of the dining room, and Kelly looked up at Melissa.

"That was the police. Both Tracy and the other prostitute that was murdered were murdered by the same way, first the killer made them paralyzed by stabbing them in the neck. Both Tracy and the other girl had been raped, and they found sperm with Tracy. They will test the DNA and see if they can get a positive match for Janet's father. Only difference between Tracy and the others were that the others had been stabbed here and there, but Tracy's throat had been slit open. Well, you knew that..."

Kelly nodded, and Melissa put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes.

"What do we do know?" Melissa then whispered.

"Well, we have Jenny looking for Janet through her cards and car. Jenny did find the stolen car from the hospital, it was dumped close to Janet's place and her own car was missing, so she's probably driving her own car now. The police is trying to find a connection between the dead prostitutes and they are trying to find out if Janet's father killed them or if it's strictly coincidental that they were killed now. Charlie's working on getting the bastard back into jail. I really don't know what we can do right now except wait for someone to make another phone call." Kelly said.

"I just wish there was something we can do. I hate just sitting here when my friends need me."

"I know the feeling honey, and I know. We could get into our cars and just go around in circles to try to find Janet, but she could be in Brazil by now if she wants to. We won't find her just driving around. We need to know where she's going to be able to track her."

"I've been thinking since she took off if there's any place where she feels calm and where I think she could go, but I'm looking out into nothing. I can't recall her ever wanting to go somewhere special when she's upset – probably because I've never seen her so upset before. But she has to have some special place, since her father told Sandra that he knew where she was going. Something out of her past probably."

"Maybe I should call Charlie and ask him to dig a little in Janet's past, see if she ever took off when she was younger or if she if close friend with someone who she could possibly turn to? If she has other family somewhere or a connection to a special place?"

Melissa nodded.

"That's a good idea. We could also go to Janet's place and look around."

"Good idea. First thing in the morning, when I've dropped the kids off?"

"I would love to go right now, but I won't go alone and well, bringing the girls there seems like a dumb idea."

Kelly smiled and walked over to the phone, calling Charlie. She told him what they had talked to each other about, and he promised to get right into it. Kelly then sat down by the table with Melissa again.

"He's going to look into it." Kelly smiled reassuringly.

"Have you ever felt that you wouldn't be able to finish a case, to wrap it up?"

Kelly nodded.

"There was one time, when I worked in Los Angeles with Kris, Bosley and Sabrina, and when Bri, Kris and myself walked in at the office one morning, Bosley was already there together with two men. The men pulled guns to us and forced Sabrina to wear a belt made out of explosives. We only had a few hours to find a missing partner to the two guys, retrieve the diamonds he had stolen from his partners and get them back. By the time we found the guy, he was dead and the diamonds gone. We were running out of time and we knew there was no way we would find the diamonds. I remember feeling so scared and so God damn helpless. I thought we would lose Bri and Bosley because Kris and I weren't fast enough to track him down."

"How did you solve it?"

"We were able to get them to believe that Kris was taking off with their partner and the diamonds, and the two bad guys, Bri and Bosley went into a car to stop them. We lure them down to a lake where I blocked the road with my truck and I pulled a gun to one of the guys in the same time as Sabrina hit the other guy over his head and ran for the water. When she landed in the lake, the remote to the explosives belt didn't work anymore."*

"That's clever." Melissa smiled.

"Yeah, well. We have our moments." Kelly smiled, remembering how she and Kris had come up with the plan together.

Ella suddenly walked into the room, with a puppy eyed look in her face.

"Mum? Can we have ice cream in front of the TV?"

Kelly smiled. Her daughter knew she could get anything she wanted when she put on that face.

"You have to ask Melissa and see if she has any ice cream and see if you're allowed to sit in front of the TV with it." Kelly smiled, and Ella turned the puppy eyes to Melissa instead. Melissa giggled and walked over to the freezer where she found a pack of vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

"Does vanilla and strawberry fit your liking?" Melissa smiled, and Ella nodded widely, making her brown curls fly everywhere.

Melissa put on some ice cream on two smaller deep plates, then turned to Kelly.

"You want some?"

"Sure." Kelly smiled, and Melissa pulled out two more deep plates, which she filled up. She then handed one plate to Ella and two to Kelly before putting the ice cream back into the freezer before the trio walked into the livingroom. All three of the immediately froze in the door, and Kelly heard the smashing of plates hitting the floor, breaking up into a thousand pieces before she realized that she's the one who dropped them.

On the livingroom floor was Sarah sitting, putting together a puzzle with big pieces with the help from Janet's father.

* * *

**Uh-uh! :o** **You didn't you see that coming now, did ya? :D  
Well, I have to keep my nickname as one of the three Queens of Cliffhangers up, right Jenni? xD**

_* Hours of Desperation_


	13. A good talk

**Chapter 12.**

Janet spent almost two hours on the edge of the cliff, finishing the entire pack of smokes. She then walked slowly down towards the car. She had dropped off the stolen car at her place and gotten into her own car. Now she slid down in the front seat and grabbed the phone, called a number and waited.

"Washington Hospital Center, Nurse Margaret speaking."

"Hello, I'm a friend of Sandra Olsen. I'm wondering about how she is?"

"Can I take your name please?"

Janet sat quiet in the phone. She didn't want the others to go look for her, and she knew they would trace her phone call if she said it was her calling.

"Miss, I have been asked by Miss Olsen's coworkers to not let anyone except two people know about her condition due to security reasons."

"I'm Janet Wanner."

"Good answer." The nurse said. "Miss Olsen made it through surgery fine, and has been awake for a while. Your coworkers have been with her for a while, they just left, and Miss Olsen is resting. She is going to be fine."

Janet exhaled, thanked the nurse and hung up the phone. She stared out of the window for a while, relieved that Sandra was going to pull through. Janet sighed, put in the first gear and hit her gas pedal.

* * *

Nurse Margaret hung up the phone and then immediately made a phone call to the number she'd been given.

"Agent Craig, FBI."

"Hello, this is Nurse Margaret at the Washington Hospital Center. I was supposed to call if Janet Wanner called, and she just did.

"Great, thank you so much for calling!" Jenny said as they hung up the phone, before grabbing it again, dialing Eric Thom's, her friend at NASA, number.

* * *

Janet didn't stop until she had reached New York City, and she parked in an empty spot and walked down one of the streets. She found a bar where she walked in and ordered a beer. It didn't take long before she got it, and she put her head into her hands, sighing deeply.

"Aren't you Janet Wanner?"

Janet looked up when she heard a female voice next to her, and when she looked up she met the eyes of a beautiful woman on the seat next to her. She had seen this face before, but she couldn't place her at all.

"Do I know you?"

"No and I don't know you. But Kelly told me so much about you and she sent me photos a few times."

"Kelly as in Kelly Garrett?"

The redhead nodded, wide smile in her face.

"Yeah, we used to work together. I'm sorry, where's my manners? I'm Julie Rogers." She said, offering her hand. Janet shook it without paying much attention to her.

"Oh, of course. I thought you looked familiar." Janet said, trying to make a smile.

"Are you working on a case up here? Is Kelly in New York too? It was a long time since I saw her." Julie rambled on, ordering a drink in the bar as she sat down next to Janet.

"No, Kelly's not here." Janet mumbled, staring straight down into her beer.

Julie looked her over, realizing she was not in the mood to talk.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll go. Say hi to Kelly from me when you see her." Julie excused herself, rising to her feet as the man in the bar handed her the drink she had ordered.

"No, Julie." Janet said, lifting her head up, meeting Julie's eyes again. "I'm sorry, I just had a couple of really bad days."

"We all had some of those, and working for Charlie, it's kind of doomed to happen once in a while." Julie smiled.

Janet smiled back, making a gesture to Julie towards the barstool. Julie smiled and sat back down onto it, putting her drink on the bar.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Julie offered, smiling reassuringly as she sipped her drink.

"My past is haunting me. I thought it was all behind me, but it's not. My father showed up, and he stabbed one of my best friends, another angel."

"Oh God. How is she?"

"I called the hospital a while ago, she's awake and the doctor thinks she'll be fine."

"Good." Julie smiled. "What are you doing up here?"

"I had to get away. I know he's after me, and he will follow me. If I go, he will come after me, and by that I will get him out of town, to make sure no one else gets hurt."

"Except you." Julie said, rising her eyebrows.

"He's hurt me before, I can take it."

"It will hurt less if you have Kelly and your friends close that can protect you. Up here you're an easy pray, and I guess you haven't told the others where you are? They would get here immediately."

"No I haven't told them where I am, I just left a note with I'm leaving. They will be so mad when I get back, especially Melissa."

"They are worried about you, and remember what Charlie always says? `We're a team.´ It's so cliché, but he's so true, it's dangerous to go out on something like this by yourself, you need your teammates if you're going to make it through alive. There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, I know… But I could never live with myself if he hurt Melissa or Kelly, or Kelly's girls or anyone else for that matter. He has already hurt Sandra, and I know that she's going to be okay but still… I'm just scared that I will lose everything and everyone that means something for me."

"I don't know what you've gone through, but trust me – hiding in a closet for the rest of your life is not going to help. You need to grab the bull by its horns and look him in the eye and say `I'm not afraid of you.´"

"Then what?"

"Then you kick him in the balls. Guys hate that." Julie smiled, and Janet began giggling.

"Well, Kelly told me you were hardcore, I shouldn't be surprised." Janet smiled.

Julie laughed.

"Oh, Kelly got to see that part of me for sure before we started working together. I was easily ticked of back then. Now I learned to calm myself down faster and use a more… proper language. Kris and Kelly learned me so much, they are fantastic people. You should be happy to have them close to you."

"I am. They are really great. Did you hear Kris had twins?"

"Yeah, she called me and told me the news, I haven't had time to go and see them though but I bet they are adorable!"

"They are, they are just crazily adorable."

"And I heard that Kelly, you and Sandra actually helped Kris deliver them?"

"Yeah, she was kidnapped and we found her just minutes before the first kid was out. What an experience. I thought for sure Kris would die, but damn she's strong! I would never have been able to do that. And I wouldn't have been able to take control as Kelly did either, when I realized what was happening I was freaking out." Janet said with a chuckle, remembering the day almost two months ago.

"I'm just so glad everything went well." Julie smiled.

"Well, so am I."

Julie smiled, then caught a glance at the watch on the wall.

"Jeez, I have to get going, I have a plane to Rome to catch. It was nice meeting you. And promise me that you head back to Washington right now?"

"I promise." Janet said, following Julie outside.

They hugged, Julie got into a cab and Janet got into her car, pulled it around and headed back to Washington.

That conversation with Julie had really gotten her to start thinking. She needed to be with her friends. The best way to handle fear was to face it, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do that without her friends, so first she needed to be with them. The conversation with Julie had been so short and Janet had no idea how those few sentences had made her come to the realization about going home, and her stupid choice of leaving in the first place. She knew Melissa was going to kill her when she got back.

* * *

About 40 minutes later Julie stepped out of the cab at Newark Airport. She paid the driver and grabbed her backpack as she walked inside the airport. She hurried over to the phone boots and called Kelly's carphone. No answer. She called Kelly's house – no answer there either, the answering machine took it immediately.

"Hi Kell, it's Julie. I just met your lost angel here in New York City, I had a talk with her and I think I managed to get her to head back to Washington. I hope everything works out for ya'll. I'm leaving for Rome now so don't try to call back, I just wanted you to know where Janet's been. I now, what a telltale but she seems so lost, she needs help getting back on track. I'll talk to you later Kell." Julie said to the answering machine before she hung up the phone, sighed and walked away to check in to her flight.


	14. A beautiful girl

**I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you hanging .. but I'm not ! :D Moaha! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13.**

"Let her go." Kelly said angry.

She didn't even recognize her own voice, and she could feel Ella looking up at her with worried eyes. Kelly instantly grabbed Ella by the shoulders and pushed her behind herself, not letting Sarah and Janet's father go with her eyes.

Sarah looked up at her when she heard her mother speak, and she happily gestured that she had finished her puzzle.

"Good job Sarah." Kelly said, giving her daughter a quick smile before looking at the man again.

He looked up and met Kelly's eyes. Kelly gasped slightly for a second before she closed her mouth, when his face was shown under the cap. His face was badly, badly scarred, without any type of facial hair. His nose was crocked, and he barely had any lips. His eyes were dark yellow instead of white, and as Janet had explained it, it looked like they had melted, which they pretty much had probably. The eyes weren't by the same level, and the eyes were slightly hanging out of their sockets. But it wasn't just the fact that his entire face was completely deranged that gave Kelly the creeps, Kelly could feel the malice and darkness coming out of his eyes. She felt Ella hold onto hard to her thigh, and she could hear her sobbing, the girl knew that something was very wrong.

"What a beautiful girl you have here." The man said, his voice raspy and dark as he put his hand on her little shoulder. Kelly could feel a knife in her heart when he touched her daughter.

Sarah didn't look up at him, instead she turned the puzzle upside down so all the pieces fell to the floor, and she began putting them back again with a smile on her face. She held up one of the pieces so Janet's father could see it.

"Cat."

"No, cow sweetie." He corrected before looking back up at Kelly. "She really is beautiful."

"I would like to see her stay that way." Kelly said sternly, not letting his eyes go with hers.

The man smiled a crocked smile, showing up a set of yellow-brownish teeth that hadn't been taken care of, at all. He then rose to his feet, and when he did, Sarah did too. She smiled, she wasn't at all bothered by the situation. She was too young to understand what type of danger she was in. She looked up at her mommy and then tumbled over to them. Kelly exhaled when Janet's father didn't try to stop her, and Kelly immediately leaned forward and pulled the girl up into her arms, holding onto her tight.

"I just came to tell you that you won't get rid of me anytime soon. I still have a lot to do."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of the livingroom door that led to the garden. Kelly and Melissa stood frozen in the door as they watched him leave. It took several minutes before Melissa sprung into action. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hold of the phone, dialing a number, and waited, as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Shelton Security."

"What the hell are you doing over there!? We just had a VERY unfriendly visitor, why didn't the alarm go off and why aren't you here?!" Melissa cursed in the phone.

"Miss Bouvier? We haven't gotten any alarms here."

"Well for God's sake, he just went out of my back door, camera 12 should have picked him up?"

There were silence for a few seconds, Melissa heard the security guard talk to his colleagues.

"Camera 12 hasn't shown any visitors. I'm going to make sure it's working correctly. I am sorry Miss Bouvier. Do I need to send the police or an ambulance there?"

Melissa sighed.

"We're alright, but send people here to check through the neighborhood. Miss Wanner's father just paid us a visit, and I don't mind seeing him caught. And please check the camera, and not just that one, check them all."

"I will do that."

Melissa sighed again and hung up the phone as she turned to Kelly. Kelly was sitting on the floor, leaning towards the doorframe, hugging both her daughters close, tears streaming down her face. Melissa grabbed a dish cloth from the sink and began cleaning up all the ice cream and shattered plates to make sure no one got injured on the sharp pieces. By the time she was finished, Kelly had begun to get herself together, but she was still hugging her daughters. Melissa knelt next to her, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly met her eyes.

"They are okay, Kelly, breathe. Cops are on their way to check through the neighborhood, maybe they'll catch him. Anyway, we're safe now."

"I thought you said we were safe before." Kelly snapped, then immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm mad too, I pay a lot of money to make sure I have no unexpected house guests here."

Kelly nodded as she kissed Sarah's head. The little girl giggled, but you could definitely see that the girl was scared. She was confused, she wondered why her mother was crying like she was, and it made her scared. So she clung to her mother's neck. Ella held Kelly hard too, not wanting to let go of her mother. She too didn't realize really why Kelly was so upset, but she knew it was something bad.

Sarah took her hand and wiped it at Kelly's wet cheek, looking at her mother confused.

"Mommy sad."

"Mommy scared." Kelly said, kissing Sarah's forehead again.

* * *

By the time the cops got there, which were just a few minutes later, Kelly was sitting in the couch with Ella and Sarah in front of her on the floor, Sarah was back to her puzzle, Ella was helping her. Outside, the entire 1600 square feet was lit up by powerful spotlights and the place was crawling with cops and police dogs. Cops were circling the area with patrol cars, Melissa had given them a description of Janet's father, and it was not like there was many of him out there.

There were two cops together with Kelly and Melissa in the room, and a man's voice suddenly came out of one of their CB-radios.

"Sir? There is a woman by the gate, she's hysterical and says that we need to let her through."

Kelly and Melissa looked up at the officer with the CB. Kelly instantly knew who the hysterical woman was.

"Ask about her name." Melissa answered before Kelly had a chance to say anything.

The officer did as told and not long after, Kris burst through the front door, finding her way into the livingroom and tossed her arms around Kelly.

"Jenny called me and told me what happened she heard it through the police radio, are you okay, are the girls okay, did he hurt them?!"

Kelly held Kris close for a few seconds before they released each other.

"We're okay. I was just really, really scared." Kelly breathed.

"What happened?" Kris asked with wide eyes.

"He was here. Janet's father. Melissa, Ella and I were in the kitchen fixing up ice cream and when we walked into the livingroom he was sitting next to Sarah, helping her with the puzzle. He was here just for a few minutes before he left."

"But he didn't hurt her?" Kris asked worried, looking down at the little girl, smiling when Sarah smiled at her, before looking back up at Kelly.

"No, he put her hand on her shoulder, but he didn't hurt her." Kelly said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh, if I get my hands on that man." Kris said angrily.

"Get in line…" Kelly said sternly, looking up at Melissa who was pacing around in the room. "Melissa, sit down, you'll wear a hole in the rug."

Melissa looked over at Kelly and Kris and then damped down into an armchair next to the couch.

* * *

When it was getting late, they still hadn't found him. Kris had gone home to her youngsters after Kelly had promised that she would call if she found anything out, and a police officer followed Kris home to make sure she got home safely. Kelly refused to take any more risks. Kelly put her girls in bed and read them a good night story before she walked into the livingroom where Melissa sat talking in the phone. The cops had left, but there were still some of them out in the garden, they were going to keep watch in shifts. Melissa hung up the phone and turned to Kelly.

"Camera 12 had been frozen. They don't know how anyone could have done it, but it was. The camera didn't pick up anything."

Kelly nodded as she rubbed her eyes, it was late and she was exhausted. That freak had been with her daughter, too close to her daughter, and it had scared the life out of her. He could easily have grabbed her and went to where he came from while Kelly, Ella and Melissa were in the kitchen. Kelly shook the idea out of her head, she didn't even want to start thinking about what could have happened. She was happy they were all alive.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. In the morning I'll take the girls to Charlie's and see if he's gotten anything on Janet's background and on her father and then we'll go to Janet's place, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Melissa said, yawning. She was tired too.


	15. A phone call

**Chapter 14.**

When the morning came, Kelly put the girls in the car and drove up to Charlie's estate about an hour from Melissa's huge house. If Melissa's place had high security, Charlie's house was a fortress. Just like Melissa he had fingerprint scan and an infrared red checking the pupils before Kelly made it through the gate. By the gate Kelly also greeted Teddy, one of Charlie's guards. A man who had earlier worked with the Secret Security, and his job had been to guard the president.

Kelly drove up to the house and rang the doorbell, Ella and Sarah close to her. Just a second later, Gus, Charlie's butler, opened the door.

"Miss Garrett, girls. Welcome."

"Hello Gus." Kelly smiled as she walked inside with the girls.

"Charlie's in the office."

"Thank you. Do you mind watching the girls for a while as I talk to him?"

"Of course not." Gus smiled and sat down together with the girls in the livingroom and Sarah immediately picked up her toys out of her bag. Kelly walked into the office and smiled at Charlie who was talking in the phone as she walked in. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and leaned back in the chair, put her feet onto the desk and listened in with a smile. Charlie smiled back at her, and pushed on the speaker phone.

"So what do I get to do Charlie?" A female voice came out of the speaker.

"You're going to be a riding instructor Emma. I've arranged for you to start there in the morning, be at the stable at noon."

"Great."

"Okay then, good luck Angels, and keep in touch." Charlie smiled and clicked off the speaker.

"The angels in Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, a woman was murdered in a stable, so they will check in on it." Charlie said as he pulled up some papers. "I have some information. I spoke to Jenny about half an hour ago too. Anyway. We found out that Janet ran away several times as a kid, and every time she took off for New York. Jenny have also been able to locate her car, and just as I figured, she's on interstate 95."

"So she's on her way to New York?"

"No." Charlie smiled.

"Where is she going then?"

"She's heading south."

"She's coming home from New York?"

"Yeah, evidentially she is about a few hours drive from here."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I talked to the police too and they have been able to find DNA from Janet's father's, who's name by the way is Harold Wanner. They have found surveillance cameras out on the street and DNA on all the three dead prostitutes, and it's a match, he killed all three of them. With Sandra and Janet identifying him too, we have him nailed for three murders and an attempted murder. Now we just need to catch him, but that seems to be easier said than done. He's like a ghost. Quiet and invisible."

"Charlie, this is good news and we will catch him. But how did he get a parole in the first place?"

"He broke into a room where a judge and his wife was, put a gun to the judge's wife and forced him to sign the parole papers or else he would kill her. So oh, we have him down for that to."

"Do you know why he killed the prostitutes?"

"It's just a theory still. But do you know how Janet knew Tracy?"

"No, well, they said they were friends and had been for a long time."

"When Janet was sixteen to seventeen, they were roommates. And Janet was out on the streets."

"Janet was a prostitute?"

"Yes. She saved money and managed to get out of it. But I have a feeling that Janet's father is trying to clean the streets or something. Well. I don't know. I just figured it could be connected somehow."

"It's a possibility. Well. I'm going to go home to my place and get some things and then I'll head over to Melissa's. The girls can stay here? You sure it's no problem?"

"Kelly, I love spending time with the girls and I will not let them out of my sight, I promise."

"Good. Thank you Charlie." Kelly smiled as she walked out, said bye to her girls and then headed home.

* * *

In the same time, Melissa was sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was lost in her own thoughts, worried about Janet, worried about Sandra, wondering how everything could have turned out to this. She wanted nothing else right now for her, Janet and Sandra to just sit down and have a good talk. Melissa jumped high when her phone called, and she walked away to pick it up.

"Yeah?"

"Mel?"

"Jane!?" Melissa smiled widely when she heard Janet's voice. She had been trying to call her 250 times since they found out that Janet was driving her car, but no one had picked up. Melissa felt overwhelmed with joy, but in the same time she was so worried, Janet was crying hysterically in the phone.

"Where are you, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mel. I'm so sorry."

"Honey, it's okay, but you have to come home. We need you here."

"I'm coming, I'm on my way."

"Where are you?"

"About an hour from Washington."

"Why did you go to New York?"

Kelly had called her not too long ago and told her about Janet's trip to New York. She had also said that she had heard Julie's message on her answering machine, and now they were supposed to meet up at Janet's place in about 30 minutes.

"How did you know I was in New York?"

"Julie called us and Jenny traced you car."

Melissa heard Janet let out a small laugh.

"I guess there's no way to escape from detectives."

"No there isn't." Melissa smiled as she heard Janet dry her tears.

"How is Sandra?"

"She's doing better, she'll probably be able to get home tomorrow."

"Good. I've called to check in on her."

"I know, the nurse told us."

"Is she very mad?"

"No, sweetie, she's worried. Just like the rest of us. We want to have you close to us so we can protect you from your father because he is truly creepy."

"Tell me about it…" Janet mumbled.

"Janet, we'll get him back in jail. Charlie has seen to that. As long as you leave your witness statement about him stabbing Sandra, he's in jail. We just… need to find him."

"He's still out there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That's why we need you home. We need you here, okay?"

"Yeah, I just-SHIT!"

Melissa heard Janet scream and it sounded like the phone dropped down to the floor. It sounded like the car crashed, and then there were silence for a few minute before everything Melissa heard was Janet's screams.

"No, please, don't! Leave me alone! MELISSA! HELP ME!"

Melissa hung up the phone and ran out to her car.

* * *

It took Melissa about 40 minutes before she found Janet's car standing by the road and Melissa could immediately see the blood in the sand outside the car. The driver's door was open, and Melissa quickly connected that Janet had been pulled out of the car, and dragged towards another car. There was some definite proof when she looked on the tracks in the sand.

"Damn it!"

The phone in Melissa's car suddenly rang and she leaned in to answer it.

"Mel, where are you?" Kelly asked worried in the phone. Melissa was never late.

"Oh, Kelly. I'm sorry. I forgot about you."

"What do you mean you forgot about me?"

"Janet's father has taken her."

"Taken who?"

"Janet. She called me, crying and apologizing and said she was on her way home. Then it sounded like someone forced her off the road and she was screaming and I just got into my car and drove up the road. I found her car. There's signs that she's been pulled out of the car and been dragged towards another car. There's also a great deal of blood here Kell…" Melissa explained, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Call the police, tell them to put up road blocks immediately. I'm on my way. Interstate 95?"

"Yeah. About an hour if you stay to the limit."

"I won't." Kelly said before she hung up the phone. Melissa hung it up too before she grabbed it and called the cops. They promised to get out immediately with helicopters and road blocks.


	16. Norwegian Beauty, M rated!

**Guys, this chapter is M - rated due to the amount of violence. If you're sensitive, don't read it!  
So. Now I warned you.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

Harold Wanner drove his car with a smile to his workshop a couple of miles outside Washington DC. Not many people knew he owned this place, but he did. Now he parked his car in the shade of some big trees and walked back to the trunk and opened it. He smiled at the sight in front of him – his oldest daughter lying in the trunk, hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together, rag in her mouth. Her eyes were burning out of rage and she looked like she was going to explode. He leaned down and carefully smoothed her face, she had a deep cut above her left eyebrow and she had blood in her face and in her hair that had begun to dry. He pulled her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her inside. He put her down in the kitchen and untied her.

"What do you want from me?" Janet whispered, not looking up at him.

He walked up and crouched in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and she met his deformed eyes.

"Vengeance. You hurt me. Now I am going to hurt you."

"You hurt me first." Janet said in a quiet voice.

Harold just grinned as he leaned closer to her.

"I'm gonna do the same thing to you that I did to your mother kid."

Janet stared at him for several seconds, her mouth dropped.

"Yes. I killed her. I thought you would have figured that out by now, come on? You're a detective. I thought you would look into that matter." Harold grinned.

Janet stood like paralyzed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't surprised that he had killed her, she had seen him beat her mother until she passed out so many times, but she had actually thought her entire life that her mother left her. Now she knew it wasn't true. She hadn't left. Janet suddenly felt the anger struck her and she rushed towards her father.

"YOU PIG!" She screamed as she crashing into him, head first into his chest, which made them him fly backwards, landing back down to the floor.

He immediately sat up and backhanded Janet hard across the face, which made her fall to the floor instead of lying on top of him. Janet tried to rise to her feet, but a wave of dizziness caught her and she felt sick.

The next second a boot hit her in the abdomen, making her fall into a ball on the floor. Several more kicks then came rapidly, they mostly hit her legs and arms since she was shielding herself with them. A hard kick to her knee made her scream out in pain right before he managed to get a kick to her chest. She rolled over onto her back, coughing. He saw his chance and Janet could feel something crack inside her chest as he hit the heel of his boot hard onto it.

She rolled onto her side and gasped for air, the pain in the chest was excruciating. As she rolled onto her side, her father stomped down hard on her ribcage, and she felt the ribs give in. As Janet gasped in pain, she thought of what Julie had said. _Grab the bull by its horns and look him in the eye and say `I'm not afraid of you´. Face your fear. Kick him in the balls. _

Pushing the pain aside, Janet quickly jumped to her feet, staring her father into his deformed eyes. Before he had any time to react she managed to land a hard kick to the side of his head. He tumbled over and fell into a bookcase, before he turned towards Janet, his eyes burning out of anger. When he threw himself towards Janet, she hit him below his nose with the palm of her hand. Both of them then screamed out in pain – Harold when his nose broke, and Janet when the scaphoid bone broke in her wrist.

Janet held onto her injured left wrist with her right hand, breathing hard with the pain in the chest searing through her. She looked up and was violently hit in her left side of the face with a hard object. She fell to the floor and put her unharmed hand towards her left chin, her face hurt so much, she thought she would fall apart, literally. She looked for a second at her hand, noticing it was covered with blood.

Before she was able to get herself together, Harold grabbed her by her injured wrist. Janet tried to scream out in pain, but the pain in her chest made it just comes out as whimpering. Harold grabbed onto her other arm when she tried to hold onto the doorframe. To get her to loosen her grip on it he kicked her hard onto the right shoulder in the same time as he pulled the arm upwards, making the shoulder immediately jump out of place.

Janet managed to get out a small yelp before the pain in the chest and ribcage took over again. She closed her eyes hard as he pulled her up the stairs, dragging her by her wrists. As he shoved her into a bedroom, she knew immediately what was about to happen. He shoved her onto the bed, and when he pulled her up by her arms and then immediately tossed her around so she landed on her stomach, she felt the other shoulder give in too. Now lying on her injured chest and ribs, she couldn't scream, she couldn't moan, she could hardly even breathe. As she felt him pull of her jeans, she closed her eyes and thought of happy times.

* * *

_In her mind she saw a memory of herself, Melissa and Sandra, sitting on a porch of a small winter cabin, high up on a mountain close to Sandra's hometown Tromsø. Sandra had explained that Tromsø is located on the 70__th__ line of latitude, about 155 miles North of the Arctic Circle, and due to the location, from May 20__th__ until July 22__nd__, the sun never sets, which means it's full daylight 24 hours a day for two months. That's what they call "The Midnight Sun", and Sandra had been desperate to show Janet and Melissa this. They went there for a two weeks vacation, and it had been the best two weeks of Janet's life. Sandra had thought them how to ski, they had been watching killer whales, dolphins and huge octopuses crash through the surface, they had been fishing, went sea canoeing and walked up in the mountains. _

_Janet and Melissa had quickly realized that the biggest challenge was to follow Sandra skiing. In Norwegian they called it randonnéski, and it's when you rent a pair of skis at the end of the mountain, and then walk up on it. No ski lifts. Janet and Melissa had asked if they weren't supposed to rent a guide as they saw the warnings signs, but Sandra laughed them off._

_"Girls, I promise, I know the Lyngsalpene better than any guide there is. And this is the best place for top skiing there is. " She smiled and then headed upwards._

_They had survived and seen some absolutely breathtaking scenery, with high bone-white mountains surrounding the Norwegian fjords, before they all three managed to get down the mountain too without breaking any legs. Sandra had helped them out a lot, and both Janet and Melissa had gotten a hang of it and had a great time. Of course Sandra did have to show off a little and jump some extra high jumps, making a flip here and there._

_One day, Sandra had suggested that they would take the famous Fjellheisen, a cable way up onto a mountain, where they found a restaurant. Sandra pulled up her backpack and pulled up a one-time grill, fish and other ingredients, and then she began making a casserole while Janet and Melissa were just staring at her._

_"It's a North Norwegian-Portuguese national course called bacalau." Sandra smiled "Dried Atlantic cod casserole with potatoes, tomatoes, garlic and olives."_

_Melissa and Janet had been very skeptic towards the food, but had enjoyed it very much. Especially by sitting up there with a breathtaking view, seeing the entire Tromsø, the fjords and the mountains. Sandra had jumped in her seat and pointed as the famous boat Hurtigruten passed by very far below them. It has been said that a trip with Hurtigruten is the most beautiful boattrip in the entire world and it takes you from Bergen to Kirkenes on the Norwegian cost line. Most of these places the boat takes you to are impossible to get to by car, and you can also take the boat to Antarctic, Svalbad and Greenland. The boats have been running from 1893 from Trondheim and after a 67 hours trip they reached Hammerfest._

_ On the way down they had stopped by a small grocery store, where Sandra had immediately run in and hugged the blonde, tall man in their age that was standing behind the counter. They shared several phrases in Norwegian before Sandra realized what she was doing and turned to Janet and Melissa._

_"Guys! This is Olé, my big brother! Olé, dette er Janet og Melissa."_

_Melissa and Janet smiled widely, they knew Sandra had a brother, she spoke about him often, just being a year older, they had been though competitors in… well, yeah, everything._

_Olé had happily run up and hugged the two girls, and then invited them all for dinner that evening and they happily accepted. They had gotten to meet Sandra's sister-in-law and Sandra's nephew Sindre. Melissa and Janet had also tasted the delicious tender whale meat for the first time in their lives. _

_For their last days they had went out to Senja, Norway's first runner up when it came to largest island, the biggest one is Svalbard. They took the ferry out to Senja and yet again, Melissa and Janet were amazed by the Norwegian nature. It looked like it was taken from some wonderland book, someone's memories from Norway would forever put a smile on Janet's face.  
_


	17. You better talk

**Chapter 16. **

Janet slowly opened her eye, but she could only get one of them open halfway. She tried to lift a hand towards her burning face but her shoulders screamed as she tried to move them. She was lying on her back, her entire body was screaming. It was hard to breathe, and at first she thought it was just because of the pain in the chest and in her ribcage, but soon she started to realize that it was just not because of that. The air was dry and thick and it hurt to suck it into her lungs. She opened up her eye again, she still could only get her right eye to open. But it was complete darkness. She looked around for a while, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, but no matter for how long she waited, it was still just as dark. She suddenly remembered what her father had told her before he knocked her out after he had raped her. `_I made sure she had a proper burial, don't worry about it._´ He had also told her that he was going to do the same thing to her as he had done to her mother. As Janet realized what had happened to her she began screaming. The pain was gone and she screamed for all she was worth, she arched her back and tossed her hands towards the roof that was just about 11 inches above her. She slammed on the thick wood, but it didn't move an inch, but it did make earth fall down onto Janet's body.

* * *

In the same time, Kelly and Melissa were standing next to Janet's car. Police were going through the scene, roadblocks had been put up and helicopters were circling the area. Yet, no one had seen him. Kelly had called Jenny to tell her what was going on, and now, Jenny called back.

"Yeah, you got something?"

"He's driving a red Ford Granada, and I also found out that he owns a workshop about an hour and a half from where you are at now. You take off from the main road and follow a smaller road for almost an hour. It's a big, pretty much empty building which he used as a workshop; he started building a boat there for many years ago. Very deserted, no close neighborhoods and very few people even know it exist. Perfect to keep someone hidden."

"We're on our way. Let me keep you in the phone and you can guide me there." Kelly said as she motioned for Melissa to get into her car and she yelled out for some of the cops to follow her.

* * *

With Jenny's help it took little more than an hour and a half to get to a small building. The cops had turned off their sirens to not scare away or prepare Harold of that they were coming. They all parked far away from the place and walked the last yards with their guns drawn, quietly. Kelly and Melissa had put on Kevlar vests in the car and now they were the first ones in through the front door. Cops swam around to cover all exits. On a cue, they all entered the house. There house had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and then a huge hall where he was building his boat. Kelly and Melissa sneaked into the kitchen and Kelly put the gun towards the back of Harold's head.

"You move and you are dead."

Melissa walked up behind him and handcuffed him.

"Where's Janet?" Kelly said angrily as they turned him so they came face to face.

"I'm not speaking without a lawyer."

Melissa shoved him outside, pushed him down the stairs which made him fall down a few steps and land on his stomach on the ground. Two cops grabbed him and put him in the back of the patrol cars.

"Let's search the grounds, she must be here somewhere." Kelly told the cops and they all split up and began looking, and yelling for Janet.

* * *

Four hours later, Kelly and Melissa were at the police station. They had searched for over 3 hours together with the huge bunch of cops, but they hadn't found a trace of her. They had found blood in the hall, there had definitely been a struggle there, but they had not found Janet. Kelly now walked into the interrogation room where Harold was sitting alone and she went straight to the point.

"You tell me where she is or I am going to beat the crap out of you." Kelly said through clenched teeth as she walked around the table.

"You can't do anything to me; that would be police brutality." Harold grinned.

Kelly, who was behind him, grabbed his neck and violently slammed his head into the table in front of him three times before she pulled him up again, and she leaned forward, put her mouth towards his ear.

"I'm not a police officer, I work for a well respected man with friends in all the good places, I can hurt you and I will hurt you if you don't tell me where the hell Janet is. Everyone on the opposite side of the one-way-window over there is old or current coworkers of Janet's and all of them will witness that I hurt you in self defense, trust me."

"Even if I tell you where she is, you will not get to her in time. I've taken care of her and she's running out of very precious minutes."

Kelly had walked around and was now standing on the opposite side of the table, hands on it, staring the man into his eyes. She was not afraid of him. She was just pissed off.

"Tell me where she is." Kelly said sternly, pronouncing every word carefully.

"Never."

Kelly grabbed the table and slammed it into the wall, and instead she put her hands on the back of the chair leaning very close to his face.

"You will tell me or you will get hurt. I see your nose is even more deformed than earlier. Did Janet do that? I truly hope so. I was happy to hear what she did to you before. You look great." Kelly grinned. She was just waiting for him to be ticked off enough to start screaming at her, for him to lose control and slip something out. "Come on. Let me know where she is."

"You do have a temper honey."

Kelly backhanded him hard across the face, and he spit blood onto the floor.

"Do not call me honey. And yes, when someone threatened my daughter and has hurt a close friend of mine and done God-knows-what to another of my friends, I get angry. So you better start talking."

"I will not tell you anything."

Kelly straightened her back and kicked away the chair from underneath Harold. He landed on his side on the floor and Kelly hit two kicks into his abdomen.

"Okay."

As soon as she spoke she stood still, hands on her hips.

"I did the same with her as I did to her mother."

"And what the hell is that-"

"Kelly." Melissa's voice came out of the speaker. "I know where she is."

Kelly hit another kick into his stomach before she walked over him and walked out of the room where she met up Melissa who was holding her car keys in her hand already, stomping impatiently, a panicked look shown on her face.


	18. She's found

**Chapter 17.**

Kelly and Melissa ran out to Melissa's car and took off, several cops following in patrol cars with blue lights screaming.

"Melissa, what have you found out?" Kelly asked, as she held onto a handle in the car in the fast turns.

"He said he did the same thing to her as he did to her mother. Just minutes before he said that the forensics team called me and said that they had found a skeleton in the garden, buried many years ago."

"You think he has buried Janet?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh my God." Kelly breathed.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they came back to the workshop and a huge search part came out of cars and let out dogs from the back of the trunks. Some of the cops also came up onto the lawn with heat sensors. Melissa pulled out a sweater from the back of her car that belonged to Janet, which Janet had left in her car once, and Melissa held it up to the dogs. The dogs immediately began sniffing around in the garden as the other cops hurried around with the heat sensors.

Melissa felt her heart pound as she observed the dogs and cops, and Kelly took her hand. They both stood in silence, and a cop walked up to them, handing them two shovels.

"Are you sure she's buried here?"

"No." Melissa said sternly, just praying that she was.

Everyone exhaled for a second when one of the dogs frenetically began digging. One of the cops brought the heat sensor there and immediately saw the red shape of a woman's body.

"She's here!" He screamed and about 15 people, including Kelly and Melissa, immediately began digging.

"Get her up, come on! And someone call paramedics!" Melissa yelled as she fell down on her knees, shoving the earth away with her hands, like a dog.

Kelly was suddenly next to her too, shoving away earth too with her hands. They both dug fast, just as the other people. They knew that every second was valuable. It could be too late already, they didn't know when he had buried her, but if she was still alive, they needed to get her up, now. Melissa's hope was a little higher than down since at least the sensors had picked up body heat, but that didn't mean she was alive.

"Come on!" Melissa yelled in a high pitch voice, scared to death of what they would find.

Suddenly one of the shovels hit something hard. Everyone immediately began digging faster and faster, soon everyone was on their knees shoving away the wet earth. Not long after, a coffin appeared in front of them. One man ran to get a crowbar, and he returned quickly, one of the other cops took it from him since the first cop was so out of breath from running. In the same time as they all could hear the paramedics roll in on the scene, the coffin was opened.

Melissa put her hand to her mouth as she watched her friend lying in the coffin, covered in dust and earth. Melissa moved over to Janet's upper body and reached down to feel for a pulse. She exhaled deeply when she found a weak but steady one, in the same time as the paramedics ran up to them. Melissa and the others moved a couple of steps back and observed the paramedics working on Janet. Melissa held her hand towards her mouth again and cried, how could things have gotten this far out of hand? It was not fair. They should have been faster. They should have arrested Harold the first time they saw him. Then Janet wouldn't have been put through all this.

Kelly took Melissa's hand as the paramedics gently lifted Janet up on the gurney after putting on a neck collar, a back- and a knee brace. They attached wires and tubes and they placed both her arms in slings. They took her vitals and gave her oxygen. They tried to talk to her, but there were no response. They took her to the waiting ambulance, and Melissa immediately followed them, getting into it. Melissa once again put her hand towards her mouth as she watched the strongest person she knew lie on a gurney with a dozen tubes and wires attached to her. She was deadly pale, her body had taken a gray-brownish look from the earth. She had dried blood in her face and in hair, and she had bruises and cuts all over her body, her face was badly swollen. Melissa held onto Janet's cold hand, carefully stroking it with her thumb as she leaned closer to Janet's face.

"Jane? Janet honey? It's Melissa. I know you can hear me so why don't you just open your eyes? I'm here, and everything is going to be alright." Melissa whispered, without getting any type of response from Janet.

* * *

Kelly found Melissa almost immediately as she walked inside the hospital. She was pacing in the waiting room, and Kelly grabbed her arm.

"Mel. She's alive and she's being taken care of. She's strong. She'll make it."

Melissa nodded slowly, wanting to believe that.

"We should tell Sandra." Melissa said and Kelly nodded. They should, but Melissa was not in shape to explain what had happened.

"Why don't you stay here in case they come out to ask for permission to do something or if they have any news. I'll head to Sandra's room and tell her everything."

Melissa nodded gratefully, and Kelly took the elevator up a couple of floors. She knocked on the door and then peaked in. Sandra was sitting up reading a book, which she put away as Kelly entered the room.

"Hey." Sandra smiled.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel fine, just a little sore. And bored out of my mind." Sandra smiled, but her smile disappeared when Kelly got closer, and she could see the worry coming out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Kelly sat down in the bed next to Sandra and took her hand.

"We found Janet."

"You did?" Sandra said, taking a deep breathe before she was able to continue. "Is she... alive?"

"Yeah. She is alive."

Sandra exhaled.

"But she was very weak as we found her, and she's been beaten up so badly. She's down at the ER right now."

"Were did you find her? And has her father done that to her? When did he get to her?"

"Janet called Melissa, telling her where she was and that she was sorry that she took off. Melissa heard her being forced of the road, and Jenny managed to find out about a place where Janet's father used to hang out, a lonely workshop hall out in the woods. We got there, found him, and brought him to the station. Then searched his house for hours but didn't find Janet. We went to the station and after I had a talk with him, Melissa realized that Janet had been…"

Kelly paused, and took a deep breath. She really didn't know how to say the upcoming.

"What? What had she been?"

"She had…"

"Kelly, just say it."

"She… she had been buried alive." Kelly whispered, looking up at Sandra, noticing the tears streaming down her face. Kelly moved closer and put her arms around her and they hugged for minutes.

The door suddenly opened and a doctor came into the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you." He immediately excused himself.

Kelly and Sandra let go of each other.

"No, don't worry about it." Sandra said. "I just got news that a friend of mine is down at the ER and she's evidentially quite bad."

"Quite bad is an understatement." Kelly whispered.

"Well, then you'll might be happy to hear that I'm holding your release papers here, so you can go down and see her."

Sandra shined up. That was good news.

"I just want to take a look at the stitches again and cover them up with a new compress."

Sandra nodded and slid down into lying position and Kelly moved out of the way. The doctor moved Sandra's cover slightly and moved up her gown. He gently checked the incision and changed the compress that was covering it, before he moved the gown back down and handed Sandra her papers, which she happily signed.

"Good. Take it easy for a while now, no running or jumping or anything that can rip the stitches, if that happens you'll get right back here. Stop by the desk on the way out to get an appointment for removing stitches."

"Thank you doctor." Sandra smiled.

"Take care." The doctor said, smiled and then turned around and smiled towards Kelly on the way out.

Kelly smiled at Sandra who now was sitting up with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Want me to go to your place and pick up some clothes for you?"

"No, thanks, Melissa already dropped by a bag with clothes for my release." Sandra smiled as she carefully tried to get steady on her legs, which were numb after spending so much time in the bed. Kelly steadied her towards the locker and then reached down and got the bag for her, carrying it into the bathroom.

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yeah, probably." Sandra smiled and Kelly followed her into the bathroom.


	19. She didn’t leave

**See how kind I am, two chapters in one night ;D ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. **

When Kelly and Sandra slowly walked into the waiting room, Melissa was still pacing. She came to a sudden stop when she noticed the pair and she quickly ran up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

"I've been released." Sandra smiled, carefully hugging Melissa, who now also steadied Sandra as they walked to the couches.

"Have you heard anything?" Kelly asked.

"No, I haven't but-"

Melissa interrupted herself when she noticed a doctor walking up to them. She immediately rose.

"You're here with Miss Wanner?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"Why don't we sit down?" The doctor said, gesturing to the couches. Melissa slid down next to Sandra, taking her hand.

"Well, first off, we're treating her for dehydration, and we're trying to get her oxygen level back to normal. Both her shoulders were dislocated, but we've put them back. A couple of days discomfort and she'll probably need to practice with a physical therapist, but they should heal. She's got several broken and cracked ribs, and a crack in the knee. We're not putting a cast on the knee, it heals by itself, but it's good if she takes it easy, no running or jumping or so for about six weeks. And with her other injuries I don't think she wants to run the following two months anyway. She had some internal damage, but nothing dangerous, it will heal by itself. She has a concussion and the sternum, her left cheekbone and her scaphoid bone is fractured. We've put a cast on her left arm to keep the scaphoid still, other than that, everything should heal by itself with a lot of rest and rehabilitation, physically speaking she should be back on track within a few weeks. Mentally will probably take longer, it depends on what type of person she is."

Melissa, Kelly and Sandra nodded, swallowing hard. The doctor swallowed hard before he continued.

"She's conscious, and she's requested for a rape kit to be made. But she asked me to ask one of you if you would be willing to sit with her as she'll go through it."

All three of them stared at the doctor. Like all the injuries and being buried alive wasn't enough? Melissa rubbed her eyes and looked at Sandra. Sandra met Melissa's eyes and nodded. She knew what she was thinking. Melissa would be crying hysterically once she sat Janet through that. Melissa might be the one of them who were more reserved and didn't show her emotions that much, but when it came to a friend's pain, Sandra was a better supporter.

"Yeah, I can sit with her."

Melissa smiled gratefully, and Sandra slowly followed the doctor to Janet's room. The doctor kept looking back at her, and realized she wasn't in the best of shape as she walked slowly, one hand pressed against her abdomen.

"She's in here. A nurse will be right in." The doctor said, and Sandra smiled gratefully.

Sandra opened the door and then stood still for a minute and looked over her friend. The blood and earth had been washed off, all cuts had been taken care of, but she was pale as a ghost as she lay in the bed. She had dark purple bruises all over her arms, face and neck, especially in the face, pretty much every inch of it were covered in bruises. The left side of her face was badly swollen, there were fresh stitches above her eyebrow and on the cheek, and Janet couldn't open up the left eye due to the amount of swelling around it. Janet turned her head when the door opened and a weak smile spread on her face when she saw Sandra enter the room.

"Hey." Janet said with a raspy and hoarse voice, her lungs hurting from being underground with too little oxygen for so long.  
She blinked a few times, trying to keep her eye open as it had yet to adjust to the bright lights.

Sandra sat down next to her and took Janet's right hand without moving it from her stomach where it was resting. Her other hand had been, as the doctor said, placed in a cast, the thumb being kept still, but the other fingers were free.

"Are you okay?" Janet whispered and Sandra let out a small laugh. Oh, that's Janet. Always putting everyone else first, one of the many things Sandra truly loved about Janet.

"Hey, I'm not the one in the hospital bed."

"Anymore."

Sandra smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you're the one who looks like you've been run over by a truck. So let's focus on getting you well."

"Do I look that bad?" Janet smiled weakly.

Sandra let out a small smile.

"Oh, believe me, you do."

Janet smiled weakly as a nurse came into the room.

"Hey. Ready to begin?"

Janet nodded slightly and the nurse helped her to get her feet up into the stirrups. Janet winced when her bad knee was moved.

"Is it okay?" The nurse asked and Janet nodded, turning her face to Sandra who was biting her lip. Janet squeezed her hand as much as she could, she didn't really have any strength in her hands due to the shoulder injuries.

"Will you be able to get through this?" Sandra whispered carefully as she observed her friend, seeing her pain and discomfort.

Janet nodded weakly.

"Just keep talking to me. How did you guys find me?"

"Jenny evidentially. She found out what car your father was driving, found out about the workshop hall. After speaking to him for a while in the interrogation room Melissa realized he had buried you. So they went back to his place and began searching with dogs and heat sensors and then they dug you up."

"Where is dad now?"

"Arrested, at least I think so. I haven't spoken everything through with the others yet. But Kelly said they took him to the police station."

"When were you released?"

"Just minutes ago."

"What time is it now?" Janet said, wincing and gasping slightly from the nurse's touch.

Sandra squeezed her hand, and rubbed it with her thumb. Janet closed her eyes for a while, and then took a painful, deep breath before meeting Sandra's worried eyes.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"Yeah." Sandra smiled. "It's almost 9 pm."

Janet nodded slightly.

"Sandra?"

"Yeah?"

"My mother didn't leave me."

Sandra looked at Janet with crocked eyebrows.

"What?"

"She didn't leave." Janet smiled. "She didn't leave me."

"Did he…?"

"Yeah. He buried her."

Sandra squeezed Janet's hand again, she didn't know how to respond to this.

"Is it crazy to say that I'm happy about that?" Janet then whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked confused.

"I rather have him killing her than she abandoning me. Now I know that she planned on coming back to get me. She was just out getting the flight tickets and passports and so, so we could leave immediately when she came back to get us. She had just returned to the house, and he saw her, and brought her to the place where you found me, his workshop." Janet said, her head leaned back to the pillows, staring up into the ceiling as tears slowly streamed down. Sandra sat quiet, letting Janet speak.

"All those years I always thought I had been a bad girl and that my mom didn't love me. I thought she hated me and just didn't want to see me. And that hurt so much and I've been thinking about it for so long. But now I know that that wasn't the case, she loved me and she was going to help me and Julia escape. We were going to get away from him. She loved me and she was coming for me. And I've always known that dad was a creep and it hurts so much less knowing that he killed her than she leaving. You understand?" Janet asked, lifting her head up to meet Sandra's eyes. She noticed Sandra was crying.

"You okay?" Janet asked worried and Sandra smiled shortly and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just… How can a man cause so much pain and so much hurt? I can't even picture how you are feeling, I grew up in a fantastic family. I… I'm just so sorry for you. No kid deserves to go through what you did." Sandra said, brushing away her tears with her free hand.

Janet winced as the nurse helped her get her feet down from the stirrups.

"I'll send all tests to the lab, I'll be back with the results later."

"Thank you." Janet smiled as the nurse took her things and left.

Janet looked up at Sandra who was trying to control her tears. She hated to see her friend in so much pain, both mentally and physically.

"I'll be okay Sandra. I will." Janet promised, smiling weakly. She had been able to get through the abuse from her father before, she would do it this time too.

The door opened and Kelly and Melissa walked inside, Melissa sitting down across the bed from Sandra, Kelly stood by Janet's feet. Melissa looked down at Janet's injured hand, wanting to hold it, but not wanting to cause her friend any pain or discomfort. Janet smiled at Melissa and then wiggled her fingers.

"You won't hurt me. Hold them. I want you to." Janet said, and Melissa smiled as she took the hand carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked worried, staring at Janet's bruised face.

"Exhausted, sore as hell and relieved that the dirtbag is back where he belongs." Janet said with a small grin in her face.

The trio around her smiled shortly. They were all very relieved about that.

"What have you found out about Tracy's friend that was murdered?" Janet suddenly asked.

The trio looked at each other, all of them taking a deep breath. Janet looked around at them, then faced Melissa who was biting her lip.

"Mel? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you rest Janet and we'll talk about that when you feel better?" Kelly suggested.

"No." Janet said, looking from Kelly, to Sandra, to Melissa. "Tell me now."

Melissa looked Janet deeply into her open one eye.

"Jane… Tracy was murdered. By him. He also killed Mischa and another prostitute."

Janet stared at Melissa, she couldn't understand what she was saying. Tracy was murdered? Had she really been…? No. No.

Janet leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling again, closing her eye hard as the tears found their way out. She had known Tracy for many years, they had been really close once and they had even been roommates before. And Tracy was getting out of the business, finally. She was getting her acts together. And she gets murdered? That's just so not fair.

Janet begun crying harder, and the more she cried the more upset she got, and the more upset she got the more pain shot through her body, from the injured shoulders, from the fractured sternum and from the ribs. The others noticed Janet's breathing becoming more and more labored and they looked worried at each other before Sandra turned to Janet.

"Jane, honey, you need to calm down, you're hurting yourself." Sandra said, rising to her feet to hover over Janet, still holding her hand.

Janet didn't even hear her, she was lost in her own thoughts, the thoughts of Tracy being murdered. He had killed her and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Not only had Sandra been stabbed, but Tracy had been murdered. How was she going to live with herself?

A nurse and Janet's doctor hurried into the room when the machines started beeping like crazy, and they quickly gave her pain meds and sedative. It only took a minute before Janet fell asleep.

* * *

**Guys, I'm torn about chapter 19. I can't make up my mind. Do you want to read about the trial and so, or should I just sum everything up?**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue.  
**

"Three weeks? How did three weeks pass so quickly?" Janet asked as she took the glass of wine from Sandra.

"Times flies sometimes." Sandra smiled, sitting down next to Janet in the couch.

The three girls were at Janet's place, just having a girl's night. An old movie was playing on low volume on the TV, there were popcorn in bowl and the girls helped themselves with the wine. Melissa was in an armchair next to the couch, her back towards one of the armrest and her legs hanging over the other.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Janet smiled.

Everything had just past by, she had been in the hospital for 10 days before she was allowed home. She had stayed at her place, and Melissa and Sandra had taken turns staying at her place. Her injuries had begun healing, and even though there was still a long way of recovery to go, she had made great improvements.

Just a few days after she'd been released she had to meet up with her father in court. The courtroom was filled of people, and Melissa, Kelly and Sandra were on front row seats, supporting Janet from behind. Kelly also knew that Charlie was somewhere in the crowd, but of course the angels didn't learn that until afterwards. Charlie had made sure Janet had great lawyers, even though there was no chance of Harold to be proven not guilty. Janet's still very bruised body and the pictures of her as she was brought in to the ER spoke a strict language. He had been sent to jail for three murders, severe threat, severe abuse, rape, torture and two attempted murders. He was going to rot away in an isolated cell.

"I still don't get it why he killed Mischa, Tracy and that third girl, what was her name?" Sandra asked confused.

"Hilde. But they explained that Sandra, during the trial, didn't you follow?" Melissa grinned widely, knowing very well that there was quite the distance between hers and Sandra's IQ's on the scale.

"Of course I followed and I understand completely. But why don't you tell me so I know you got it straight?" Sandra grinned happily, and both Janet and Melissa let out a small laugh.

"Well, first of all, that's some God damn psycho you have for a father." Melissa smiled at Janet, who nodded in agreement. "It's hard to understand how their minds work, but there are different types of serial killers. Type one is political assassinates, type two is egocentric looking for recognition, type three are just psychopaths that leaves messy scenes and type four has mental disorders with delusions. Harold Wanner has definitely turned out to a type four the last couple of years I guess. He wanted to get back at Janet for sending him to jail and probably for the, eh. Plastic surgery." Melissa said, smiling at Janet.

"I did something good at least." She smiled with a wink.

"Anyway, as he escaped, he wanted to kill Janet. When he couldn't find her he killed someone he thought resembled her."

"Mischa didn't look anything like Janet." Sandra said confused.

"She was a prostitute. So was I. That was enough for him." Janet said, leaning her head back to the couch. She couldn't believe she was talking so openly about this, but she guessed she just was getting used to it, and she knew that with these two, she could talk about anything.

"Exactly, it takes so little. Then he realized he could start hurting people around Janet instead to make her run off and capture her on her way back."

Sandra nodded. Lost pieces had found their way into the puzzle.

"And the skeleton that was found in the back yard of his work shop was your mother's?"

"Yeah, DNA and dentals confirmed it." Janet nodded.

There was some silence between the girls for a few seconds before Sandra spoke, changing the subject.

"I can't believe we were in the same room as Charlie and we still don't know what he looks like."

Melissa and Janet began laughing, and Janet grabbed her ribs when they caused her pain.

"Oh, guys, what have I told you about making me laugh?" She smiled as she winced.

"Sorry." Sandra giggled as she patted Janet on the top of her head. "But admit it, it feels good to be laughing."

"It's a fantastic relief to be able to do it." Janet smiled, leaning towards Sandra. "And I have you two to thank for that."

Sandra put away her glass of wine as she noticed tears building up in Janet's eyes. She leaned forward and carefully gave her a hug, not wanting to put any pressure onto any sore body parts.

"You mean so much for me guys." Janet whispered as Melissa touched Janet's leg with her foot.

"You mean a lot to us too girl." Sandra smiled, releasing herself from Janet.

"Absolutely." Melissa agreed.

"I can't understand that you actually know everything about me and still like me. I didn't think anyone would ever understand that…"

"Oh, you won't get rid of us that easily." Sandra giggled as she gave Janet another hug.

"I think we need to toast to that." Melissa giggled as she lifted her glass.

Janet lifted her slightly too, not being able to lift her arms too high due to the shoulders and ribs. But as she toasted with her two friends, she knew she had truly been blessed to have such good friends, and she hoped they would stick together for a long, long time.

_The end._

_

* * *

_**Oh. Another end already! But don't worry, I have at least three more stories coming up. And for one of them I need your help!  
When you hear the about the country Norway, what do you think? ^^ I wanna hear all your thoughts and prejudices_ (that is really a weird word..)_ and so on, just let your mind wander free. What pops into your mind when I saw Norway? Norway? Norway, Norge! :D**

**And oh. Criminal Minds helped me out a little with this last chapter. Just so you know ^^  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story ^_^ Sit tight, more to follow shortly, keep your eyes open for ****"Crotalus scutulatus." Say that ten times fast! ;D**

_**Alltid trogen,  
Agnes**_


End file.
